Dying
by iLuke
Summary: A 15 year old boy named Gaara enters a Konoha High, a school where everything will go wrong for him. Will a certain track star help him through? Will the ones who ruined Gaara get caught? Is there more to Gaara than meets the eye?
1. My life as Gaara

**Gaara and Lee are complete opposites. Gaara is a rich child, Lee is poor. Yet Lee is happy and Gaara is miserable. Gaara enters a Konoha High, a school were everything will go wrong for him. Will a certain track star help him through? Or will he end his life and pain? Will the ones who ruined Gaara get caught? Attempted suicide, rape, AU leegaa naruhina nejisaku deisaso kibakankurou shikatema  
**

The life that I lived was one that most people would die for. Almost every girl wanted to be my girlfriend, everyone wanted to have the money I had and they wanted all this fame. Who am I, you ask? My name is Sabaku No Gaara, and my father is a billionare. He kept most of his money for himself, yet my siblings and I sometimes get a bit of his money. I had red hair, soft sky blue eyes, and a tattoo with the kanji for love on my forehead. My father is the head of an anime company, one of many here in Japan.

I, unlike my siblings, actually lived a miserable life. My mother died when I was born, and I have had a terrible case of insomnia, not being able to sleep. My father had beaten me and isolated me from my siblings as far as I could remember, even though I could now finally talk to them. My siblings are Temari and Kankurou, the older of us.

Though I never tell anyone, I hear a voice in my mind that states its own opinion. I don't know why I have to be a freak, yet I pretend that it doesn't exist. Not even my siblings know that I hear this voice. A few times have I held a gun, and it was the times when I was most unstable and almost, _almost_, insane. It was when I killed people that dare testify me when they were alone.

I went to a normal high school, since I got kicked out of most of the fancy academies that my father tried to send me to. In my school, people feared me since they saw what I could do. One time a freshman called me a freak, and I beat the crap out of him and broke his leg on school grounds. I was suspended and beaten by my father until I went back. Sometimes I just want to die. Now I'm going to a new high school, and Kankurou and Temari told me a lot about it.

Too many times have I thought of attempting suicide, just too many for an average kid, especially one in my status. People _think_ I should be happy since I can have everything I could ever want, and in my opinion, people are fucking idiots that should go die. Too many times have I been told these words by preps that don't even mean it: _I love you, be my boy friend!_ That entire sentence is a lie. All of it is. I have never received love, and I never will.

Kankurou said there's this strange kid here, too. He goes by the name of Rock Lee. What a dumb name. He's the star athlete on the boys sports team, he plays every sport there is available. The coach, Gai, and him are always blabbing their fucking asses off about the springtime of youth and crap like that. I was going to dread this school so much, I just knew it.

** Thats the first chapter! Woo... Anyways, if it doesn't make any sense, please tell me and I'll try to help ya out in understanding... This is just an introduction thing.. Heh  
**


	2. My Life As Lee

I live a life that no one would want, not even if they were miserable. No one cared for me, being an orphan as I was. My name is Rock Lee, a boy whom had no parents and pushed himself to his limit. My foster parent is named Gai, and he trained with me very often. He treated me like a person. Though I was poor since I had no money, I was happy just being with him, being a father to me.

I have heard of how people say money makes you happy. That's most likely a lie, since I have no money and I am very happy. People say that many girls liked me when I started going to middle school and I just laughed. I'm a humble person, I told them, I do what I do and no one had crushes on me, being a strange orphan. Every word I said was true, I didn't think that people liked me. I only cared for what I could do physically, and I pushed myself in everything. I tried to be as good as I could be, and I pushed as far as I could go.

I was always bullied and teased, and I just worked harder to gain every ones acceptance. In the seventh grade I met a boy named Naruto, he was very kind to me and gave me the nickname 'Fuzzy Brows'. I laughed at this. One day while I was in a wrestling competition, I broke my leg and arm so badly they said I couldn't do any sports or physical activity such as training or anything that used my muscles oftenly ever again. Soon I was able to train, and I proved them all wrong.

When I entered high school, I became the local track star, being able to outrun a tenth grader. People cheered me on and that's what made me happy. I knew that my foster parent, Gai-sensei, worked there. I told no one of him being my foster parent, but treated him as a teacher like I always did. At home, however, we would train and watch movies. I was really happy to have him as my foster parent, and it didn't matter that I was poor.

In the ninth grade, I met a boy called Kankurou who was in the tenth grade. He dressed in black a lot, and he said that his brother was in another school. The girls flocked around him a lot, often ending up in this boy skipping school. His teachers scolded him a lot, and he was friends with boys like Sasori, Deidara, Itachi and Kisame, the guys that picked on me when I was younger. I wondered whom his brother was, anyways.

His sister also went to the school, but she was a grade older than him. She dated my friend, Shikamaru, because he was as old as Kankurou but due to never doing his work he was held back a grade. The girls teased her because of this, and she bitch slapped the girl good. Gai-sensei and I looked over to them, but I shrugged it off while Gai-sensei gave her a detention slip. I wonder when his brother might come to this school, if ever.

**Yeeeah, sorry for the shortness of these first two chapters, its an introduction thing... The first introduction was Gaara's life and this is Lee's. Next chapter is full POV, and we will take a look at the first day of school at Konoha High! **


	3. Notes In Class

Now, currently, Gaara was sitting out on campus. It was once again the first day of school and he was regretting every moment of even being here. He shouldn't be here, but he is because of a police by the name of Arashi. A few members of the mafia tried to capture him and add him to the mafia ranks when he was only 6. The mafia boss went by the name of Oro something, Gaara couldn't remember… but some one caught the pawns that tried to capture him and threw them in jail, that some one being Arashi Uzumaki. He hasn't seen the man in nine years.

"Hello!" Gaara looked up to see a boy with wisker like lines on his cheeks, sparkling, lively blue eyes and lightning yellow hair.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked slowly and quietly, adding a tone of malice to it. The boy ignored this and replied,

"I saw that you were lonely, so I decided to join you! You wouldn't mind, would you? By the way, my name is Naruto!" The boy sounded nice enough, so he shrugged and continued to read his schedule. Naruto looked at the paper and said,

"Hey, Gaara! You have almost all the same classes as I do!" He took out his schedule and compared it with Gaara's. _Apparently he saw my name on my schedule._ Gaara thought.

Gaara's schedule said:

Period 1: Health, Jiraya

Period 2: Social Studies, Kakashi

Period 3: Gym, Orochimaru

Period 4: Language Arts, Shizune

Period 5: Math, Iruka

Period 6: Art, Anko

Period 7: Science, Asuma

Naruto's said:

Period 1: Health, Jiraya

Period 2: Jym, Gai

Period 3: Social Studies, Kakashi

Period 4: Science, Asuma

Period 5: Math, Iruka

Period 6: Art, Anko

Period 7: Language Arts, Kurenai

Gaara went back to rereading the name of his gym teacher. _Could that be the mafia boss who wanted me? Nah, they wouldn't allow someone in the mafia to work at a school._

**Don't be so sure, brat, schools have bad security nowadays. **His inner voice, who told Gaara to call it Shukaku, said.

_Hmm… Maybe… But then again, why should I listen to you?_ He asked, frowning slightly. Naruto tilted his head in questioning and asked,

"Whats the matter?" Gaara snapped back into reality as he looked at the yellow head.

"You seem so similar… If you can tell me a secret of yours, I'll tell you a secret of mine and we can be… friends…." There was no way that Gaara was going to tell him first that he heard voices in his mind.

"Hmm…. Alright, promise not to laugh?" He asked, Gaara scoffing at this.

"I don't laugh." The redhead muttered, staring at the boy. Naruto sighed hesitantly and dropped his voice to a low whisper.

"Well… I hear voices in my mind." Gaara's eyes widened at this, and he started to turn when Gaara caught his arm. Gaara dropped his voice in a low whisper too.

"Then that makes us similar. I hear voices in my mind too. Does yours have a name you refer it to?" Naruto's eyes widened too, and continued to whisper.

"Yeah, it likes to be called Kyuubi. Just to annoy it I call it Kyu-kun." He grinned stupidly, and Gaara stifled a laugh. That was strange.

"Well, mine likes to be called Shukaku." Gaara said, as he smiled and took his hand. Gaara looked questionably at him, and he answered the question that his face asked.

"Well, common! I want you to meet some friends of mine!" he yelled out as he pulled the stunned boy over to a group. One of the boys Gaara recognized instantly as Shikamaru, the guy who's dating his sister. The other Gaara recognized as the son of a deceased business partner of his father, Sasuke. The other four were unknown to him. Then he saw that damn jock, Rock Lee.

"Oi, guys! Meet my new friend!" Naruto said as he finally let go of Gaara, they just stared. Shikamaru and Sasuke both snorted as they casually greeted him. One of the boys with triangles under lifted his finger and pointed at the billionare child, whispering,

"Hey, isn't that Gaara, the son of that billionare?" Gaara frowned at this and just continued to stand there.

"Don't dare say that I am the son of _him_, or the girls will be all over me unwillingly for my money. Its happened at the past 10 normal schools I've been to." He growled, keeping his stance.

"Anyways, this is Kiba!" He pointed to the one who made the remark that Gaara was the son of that bastard that always beat him. "That's Chouji." He pointed to a boy that had strange small spirals on his cheeks, he was a bit chubby and had brown hair. "That's Shino." He pointed to a boy that had dark, almost black hair and wore small black glasses, his coat covering some of his face. "That's Neji." He pointed to a boy with long hair tied with a band at the end, pale eyes and bandages over his forehead. "And that's-"

"Lee!! The coach wants to see you!" Lee, a boy with a black bowlcut, onyx eyes and large brows turned to two prep cheerleaders, one with blond hair and the other with pink.

"Hai Sakura-chan! Ino!" He said, as he quickly turned around and said, "I'm sorry for the sudden leave, Gaara-kun, Naruto-kun, but I really must see what Gai-sensei needs." He muttered, running off. I glared in his direction as the bell rang.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Welcome to the new year my students! I am professor Jiraya, and I am teaching health!" Jiraya laughed heartily as the students groaned. "Well, before we begin, we have a new student this year! Mr. Sabaku?" Since Kankurou knew this was his brother he was asking for, he didn't stand up. Gaara sighed as he stood up.

"Yes, professor Jiraya…" He muttered, really wanting to sit down. The girls looked like they wanted to attack him with glomps and asking him to be their boy friend.

"Can you tell us a bit about yourself?" Jiraya sternly asked. Gaara sighed as he rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long year.

"My name is Gaara, and I don't really like people in general. That's all that I have to say." Gaara muttered. Jiraya nodded, taking that as a good enough statement as Gaara collapsed in his chair, relieved to be sitting down and out of sight.

"Now… Today we'll be talking about…" Jiraya started when Gaara received a note.

_Hey, whats the problem with you introducing youself? –Kyuubi_. Gaara knew this was Naruto as he wrote back on the paper,

_I hate introducing myself, it sucks. On top of it, I like to keep hidden in hopes of not being jumped by girls for my money, it's annoying really… –Shukaku_. He passed the letter back to Naruto as he read it and wrote something down. He then passed it back to Gaara, whom read what was said.

_LOL that's funny. I'm never jumped by girls… So, while we ignore Jiraya, tell me a bit about yourself. –Kyuubi_. Gaara looked at this and thought of something.

_Well, I'll tell you the most traumatizing experience I've had: I was walking alone one time when I was thrown in an alley. I looked up to see Mafia members, surrounding me. They wanted to take me to their boss, his name started with Oro, I have a suspicion that the gym teacher Orochimaru is him… Anyways, then a police officer by the name of Arashi caught them all with his team and saved me. I owe him big time, but I haven't seen him in 9 years. _

_PS If Jiraya finds out that we are note-passing, rip this up ASAP, okay?_ _–Shukaku_. He passed the note to Naruto, whom read it, eyes widening slightly. He quickly squiggled something down and passed it back to Gaara, and Gaara opened the folded paper and read.

_You were chased by the MAFIA!? Wow, that sucks. Something like that happened to me too. BTW, is his name Uzumaki Arashi? –Kyuubi_. Gaara's heart skipped a beat and scribbled down.

_You know him? YOU KNOW HIM!? I owe him so much for saving me, otherwise I'd probably be dead… I hate the Mafia. –Shukaku_. He passed the note to Naruto, who began doodling. Seeing the note, Naruto unfolded it and wrote down something before passing it to Gaara.

_Yes, I do, he's my dad. My mom died when a mafia shooting occurred at my place when I was two. What about your parents? –Kyuubi_. Gaara scribbled down his next words with furious speed.

_My mom died when I was born, my uncle is the only one who's nice to me and he lives around here, but I don't know where… Sasori is my step-cousin because my uncle adopted him when his parents died and my dad… he beats me. –Shukaku_. He passed the note as Jiraya continued to talk, Kankurou shooting Gaara a questioning glance. Naruto then passed the note back, and Gaara read what he said.

_Your dad beats you? Damn, that sucks… Hey, wanna come over to my house today and talk and do homework? My dad won't mind, and you can thank him there! –Kyuubi._ Just as he was going to write down something, Jiraya slapped the board and glared at Gaara and Naruto.

"Gaara! Naruto! Are you listening!?" Jiraya snapped, looking at the note Gaara had. "Passing notes is forbidden, give it to me."

"NO!" Gaara yelled, glaring angrily at the teacher. The students were now looking at him as Jiraya walked over to him and grabbed the note, Gaara yanking back, the note ripping in half. Gaara looked at his half and saw that his suspisions of Oro being Orochimaru were on his half, but the word mafia boss and oro were torn off. Quickly he ripped the paper up to shreds and stuffed them in his pockets. Jiraya slapped a paper on Naruto and Gaara's desks and growled,

"Detention, down to the principles office NOW!" Gaara growled as he and Naruto got up and left, Gaara slamming the door to the point that a crack made its way on the glass.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Aaaand, that's done! Thanks for reading this! This was probably my favorite chapter yet, please review! **


	4. Daily Beatings

"So, you asked me if I wanted to go over to your house?" Gaara asked, making sure he wasn't imagining things. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, my dad would love having company over! If you want to come over, here's my address…" He wrote down the address on a piece of paper and handed it to Gaara. It was: _80582 NE 24th place._ Gaara nodded as he stuffed the paper in his pocket. It was a street behind his own house, not that far of a walk.

"So here's the principles office…" Gaara muttered as he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A voice yelled. They opened the door and stepped inside.

Now at the principle's office, Gaara and Naruto stood in front of a woman with blond shoulder length hair parted in two, tied at the bottom, a gemstone like marking on her forehead, brown eyes, large breasts, and a frown.

"Already the beginning of the year and you've gotten in trouble boys?" She muttered, looking at them.

"Yeah, so what?" Gaara hissed. Tsunade got up and smirked. She put one finger up and said,

"You'd best behave, I can flick you to the wall with one finger." Gaara remained unfazed, as he glared, the principle looking back.

"Now, tell me, why did you get in trouble?" She asked, finger still up.

"Is that really of your business?" He growled, and Tsunade walked up to him, put the finger to his forhead and, as she said she could, flicked him to the wall. A big crash was heard as he slid down to the floor, motionless.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled, looking back. He swiftly got to his feet as a little trickle of blood made its way from his mouth, him wiping it off.

"I'm already beaten, that was nothing." He growled. Tsunade's expression turned from furious to concerned.

"Beaten? Why didn't you tell me?" She muttered, pulling him up. He frowned as he dusted himself off, walking and now facing the door.

"No body is to know or bad things will happen to me." Gaara quietly spoke as he walked out of the room, Tsunade and Naruto looking to him. On the way, the bell rang and some one shoved him to the floor. He turned to see it was his brother.

"Hey, dumb-fuck, what the hell did you think you were doing?" Kankurou hissed, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame and Itachi joining him, laughing. Gaara frowned as he got up.

"It's none of your business, asshole." He growled dangerously as his eyes became bloodshot, dark, and possessed. Kankurou stumbled back; he knew that look… Gaara was unstable now, and dangerous. He would kill.

"Kankurou? What the hell is wrong?" Itachi asked, facing the boy. He shook his head and muttered,

"Don't mess with him, he's in a dangerous mood… He'll kill you, just like he always does when he's in this mood." Kankurou muttered.

"How would you know?" Deidara asked, as he attempted to shove the boy with the bloodshot eyes. Then, his hands were grabbed by Gaara.

"**Do not DARE touch me.**" His voice was low, dangerous and seemed almost as if it wasn't Gaara. He flipped the yellow headed boy over as he brought Deidara to his knee, bringing his elbows down and cracking his back. Deidara spit out a bit of blood as he crumpled to the ground, Gaara shaking and grinning psychotically, the bloodshot look just making the whites of his eyes get redder and his pupils a terrible shade of blue. A girl with her ash blonde colored hair parted in four pigtails ran up to them, looking worried.

"Gaara! Please calm down…" She muttered, taking the sibling in her arms and rocking him gently, closing her blue eyes. Soon Gaara closed his eyes as he went into a semi conscious state, the closest he could get to sleep. His eyes were half lidded and his mouth was a thin line as he fell completely limp. The bell rang as Tsunade and Naruto finally saw the group.

"There he is!" Naruto muttered, looking at the boy. He looked up to the girl and gave her a quizzical look. "Who the fuck are you?" She growled at him,

"You dumb-fuck, I'm his sister." Naruto just muttered to himself as Tsunade arrived to them.

"What happened here?" She asked, picking up the crumpled up boy.

"Gaara… He got in _that_ mood again… He…. He would've killed Deidara if Temari hadn't came and calmed him. Don't suspend him for this, he just can't control himself some times." Kankurou pleaded, remembering what happened the last time he got suspended. Their father whipped Gaara, and he was crying from the pain of his bleeding back, luckily Temari was finally able to stop the bleeding before he bled to death.

"Fine, but I must speak with you all. As for you, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Naruto get to class and give them this note to excuse yourselves." Tsunade said as she gave them each a slip of paper. Nodding, the three ran off to their classes, but Naruto gave Gaara one last glance before returning. Kankurou, Temari, carrying Gaara, and Tsunade, who carried Deidara to the infirmary, finally went to the principle's office to talk.

"First," Tsunade said as she lied Gaara on her desk, his eyes still pale and half-lidded. "What do you mean by _that_ mood?" Temari sighed as she said,

"Gaara has always been mentally unstable, father beating him often and his mother always hating him before dying… He doesn't know how to control himself properly, and his bloodlust can be aroused as his sanity slowly slips away… We love him very much, but he won't let us help him…" Tsunade frowned as she now looked to Kankurou.

"Do you have anything to do with the recent bloodlust episode?" Kankurou sighed as he nodded meekly.

"Well, I won't give you a detention for it, you let me learn a bit more about him, and I'm taking off Naruto and Gaara's detentions. I can't afford for Gaara to kill my staff now." She muttered, Gaara's eyes blinking before he sat up.

"Huh…?" He shook his head to throw out the weariness. _God, my head hurts… _He thought.

**Thank you for the entertainment, pet. I loved the sight of blood… I will make you kill again, whether you like it or not… You will fulfill my bloodlust desires… **Shukaku hissed, Gaara gripping his head harder then he intended to.

"Gaara… What's wrong?" Temari asked, seeing as Gaara was too off the edge for recovering from that mood. Usually he was groggy, weak and lightheaded, but his grip was far too strong than what he'd usually do.

"JUST SHUT UP!" He shouted, more directed to Shukaku than his sister as he ran from the school. Out on the track, Lee was ahead in running the daily mile than the other kids when he skidded to a stop to attempt avoiding running into the redhead that was running past him. CRASH! Too late. Gaara groaned as Lee muffled, his face dug into the dirt.

"Gaara?" He looked up as best as one in his position could to see Naruto standing over him.

"Mmmmpgh…." Lee muttered, face still buried in the dirt. Gaara tried to slip out from underneath Lee, but failed.

"Could you PLEASE get off me?" Gaara asked, straining to get himself up. Lee got his face out from the ground, sputtered excess dirt and got up, stumbling slightly into Gai's protective arms, dizziness taking him.

"Lee?" Gai asked, looking down at the boy.

"Gai-sensei…? Ugh, I'm so dizzy…." Lee muttered as Gaara continued to sprint away from the school.

"OI! GET BACK HERE!" Tsunade ran up to them, waving her fist at the fleeing boy. Kankurou sighed.

"Great… Things aren't going to be good when we get home."

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"YOU INSUFERABLE BRAT! HOW DARE YOU SKIP SCHOOL!? I'M PAYING A LOT OF MONEY FOR YOUR DAMN EDUCATION AND YOU SKIP IT! I WILL HAVE YOU DEAD YOU LITTLE SHIT-FACE!" Temari and Kankurou walked in to the crash of a vase, and their fathers angry yell. A whimper came from their brother as they ran into the living room, Gaara lying on the floor, crushed under their fathers boot, blood oozing from his back where fragments of broken vase lay. Tears streamed down Gaara's cheeks as he squirmed his way out of the grip the boot and the floor had on him. He stumbled out of the room, past Kankurou and Temari, grabbing his bag and running out the door.

"GAARA!" Temari shouted as she looked for him on the streets, but he was gone.

"Leave him, maybe he'll die." Their father growled as he went back to his animation studio on the third floor. Temari, as soon as she was sure her father couldn't hear her, started to cry into Kankurou's shoulder, him rubbing her back softly and whispering,

"Shh… He'll be okay…" Inside, he told himself, _I hope…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

As Gaara finally arrived at the address, he knocked weakly at the door. Naruto opened it as he saw Gaara leaning against the frame, blood staining his shirt.

"Gaara!" Gaara weakly looked up, tears in his eyes and he pleaded softly,

"Can I stay…? My father… he…" Gaara stopped in mid-sentence as he dropped to the floor, the wounds now clearly visible to Naruto as he picked up the redhead and yelled,

"DAD! HELP ME OUT HERE!" A man with matching yellow hair and blue eyes ran down the stairs, looking at the boy in his arms.

"Get him in the guest room, son." He muttered as he looked at the boy. He seemed so familiar… too familiar to him. Naruto lied Gaara down on his chest, the contact causing a hiss to come from the redhead. Arashi got a roll of gauze tape and disinfectant as he sat down to have a look at the trembling boy. He put some disinfectant gel in his left hand as he ran his hand softly over the wounds, a soft moan coming from the boy as the tears kept on running. Soon finishing with the disinfectant, Naruto began to wrap the guaze around him, making sure it was firmly sticking to his back. Once finishing, he got a blanket from his room and draped it around Gaara.

"Nice job Naruto." Arashi said, clapping a firm hand on his sons shoulder, smiling at Naruto's fine work.

"Thanks… I didn't think that his father could do this…" He muttered, as Gaara flinched.

"His father beats him? That's terrible… I should arrest him for that, he can't just do that!" Arashi hissed, but Naruto put a trembling hand on his fathers and whispered

"'No body is to know this or bad things will happen to me,' That's what he said… He's afraid papa… He's afraid…" Naruto softly cried for his hurt friend. Then a door bell sounded as he got up, walked to the door and opened it.

"Fuzzy Brows?" He asked, trying to wipe away the tears. Lee frowned.

"Naruto-kun, whats wrong?" Naruto sniffed as he just walked inside, letting Lee follow him after closing the door.

"Dad, Fuzzy Brows is here…" He muttered as Arashi walked out, a hard and unreadable expression on his face.

"Hello Lee." He muttered before walking up to his office. Naruto glumly walked to the guest room, where a moan sounded. Lee looked questionably to the room. _Naruto has another guest? I thought that I was the only one that came here… Hmm, maybe I'll be able to meet-_ Lee stopped dead in his tracks as he looked into the room. Gaara lie on the bed with red gauze wrapped around him, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Gaara! What happened to him?" Lee asked as he ran up to them, standing behind Naruto and looking at Gaara whom appeared unconscious.

"He was beaten by his father for running from school today." He muttered as Gaara's eyes slowly opened, still shaking.

"N…Naruto…?" He asked as he sat up, cringing and falling back down.

"Gaara, you should rest… You can stay here for the night if you want." Naruto muttered as he looked to the weak boy. He couldn't take the pain if his father beat him again, staying here was his best choice, so Gaara nodded and rested, not fully sleeping but entering his semi-conscious state. It was almost night, and Naruto had invited Lee over for a sleep-over that day. Apparently Gaara was 'joining' them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

RIIING! It was 6: 30 am, time for school. Naruto got up and changed into his clothes as Lee changed into the spare clothes he brought. Gaara stumbled out of the bed and onto his feet as he clasped his side.

"Gaara, you shouldn't go to school today!" Naruto said. Gaara shook his head as he continued to move.

"At least let me find you a clean shirt that you'd fit into, your other shirt is totaled, though the pants seem okay. Lemme guess, black?" Gaara nodded; He didn't exactly like Naruto's casual wear; An orang shirt with a spiral in the middle, streaks of blue surrounding it and jeans. Naruto ran to his room and furiously looked through his closet, finally finding a shirt that had the band Disturbed written on it. He tossed it to Gaara and Gaara slipped it on. It was a nice fit, just slightly baggy.

"I'll drive you three to school, get a hurry and into the car!" His father seemed a lot cheerier than he did.

"Right dad!" Lee, Gaara and Naruto all slid into the car, Naruto in the front passengers seat as Lee sat in the back seat with Gaara, Gaara forced to lie down, his legs on Lee's lap to try and keep the wound from reopening. A crutch that Arashi had stowed away was in the trunk.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

As soon as they got to the school, Arashi opened his door as he got the crutches out of the trunk, helping Gaara out so he wouldn't hurt himself. He handed Gaara the crutch for him to be completely stable and upright. As he got a good grip, he walked out on the campus, the other students pointing and murmuring at him. As he entered the main hall, he was grabbed and pulled back.

"Hey, you're gonna pay for that incident yesterday." He looked to see it was Deidara. Deidara socked Gaara in the stomach, as he felt and heard a rip and a crack, blood beginning to ooze from his mouth. Sasori dropped his books at the sight; Deidara just hit his cousin. Though he didn't care much for having Gaara as his cousin, he couldn't stand the fact that his best friend had hit a relative.

"Gaara! Oh god, what happe- YOU!" Deidara felt himself being lifted off the ground. He looked to see Temari holding him up. "What the fuck did you do to our brother!?" She hissed dropping him to the floor when Sasori touched her shoulder.

"Temari, instead of fighting with Deidara you should get Gaara here to the infirmary." Temari nodded as she gave Sasori a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're my cousin." She muttered before running off behind Kankurou who held a bleeding Gaara. Naruto entered the building and saw Temari running down the hall, and he followed.

"The Sabaku sib's are your cousins?" Deidara asked in disbelief, as Sasori nodded.

"Even though Gaara hurt you yesterday, it wasn't his fault, he can't contol himself due to always being an emotional wreck. Nothing is good about you having to do that. I know how their family works, Gaara was most likely hurt physically when you did that…" Sasori picked up his books and walked away, leaving Deidara there by himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I wrote a lot more, this taking up five pages, so love it! Anyways, read and review! I'll love you! PLEASE!  
**


	5. Bad First Impression

Gaara's eyes were shut in pain as he felt something cold being put on his back. "How did this main wound get on him?" A voice asked. It sounded like Tsunade .

"Principle Tsunade, yesterday father beat him with a vase for running away, and must've inflicted more damage on earlier since he got home. As soon as we got back he left the house, apparently he went to a friends ho-" This was his sister speaking.

"It was my house he went to. When we were passing notes in Health yesterday I asked him if he wanted to come over. On our way to the principle's office I gave him my address, which apparently wasn't far from his house. My dad helped cure him with some special disinfecting gel he got." Naruto, this was definitely his voice. He felt bandages being put back over as a few minutes later he was sat up, shirt slipping on. His eyes opened slightly to see Tsunade looking at him. His siblings sat down as Naruto and Lee joined them. Then the first bell rang.

"You get a long to class, I need to speak with Gaara for a few minutes." Tsunade said as they all nodded, walking out to get to their classes. "Gaara, I'm assigning you to talk to the school therapist every day during lunch. You will eat lunch there as well. I know you don't want this, but it's for the best." Gaara's mouth just gaped for a moment before he grabbed his school bag and crutch. Tsunade had slipped a tardy excuse slip in his bag.

**Kukuku, I wonder if they'll find out about me?** Shukaku snickered.

_Shut up, dammit._ Gaara hissed.

"I understand." He muttered before he left for his first class. Just as he got halfway to the room, the bell rang. He grabbed the note firmly as he walked in a few minutes later.

"Ah, Gaara, you've- What happened?" Jiraya along with the rest of the class, minus Naruto, Kankurou and Lee (whom he just noticed), stared at his crutch.

"I got hurt yesterday on my back, so I need the crutch to help me walk." He muttered as he sat at his desk. This was going to be a long day.

A week now passed since he had gotten the wound. Since it still wasn't healed, Gaara sat out of P.E. which was almost done for the day. He had completely spaced out of Social Studies, but Naruto promised to let him copy his notes he had made, which Gaara was thankful for.

"Put more muscle into it!" Orochimaru hissed as the students were at the pull-up bars. Most of them failed, but some one named Hidan managed to get 20. Probably a senior.

The teacher looked to the clock as he blew his whistle. "Time to change everyone!" He hissed. Everyone walked out into the locker rooms, and as Gaara was about to leave, he heard the coach hiss, "Gaara, in my office." Gaara gulped as he walked in, the door shutting behind him.

"Wh-what!?" Gaara asked, noticing the door was locked.

"Its been a while since you defeated my henchmen." Gaara froze. This WAS-- no, IS the mafia boss that sent those mafia members after him.

"What do you want from me!?" He hissed, now feeling a hand on his shoulders.

"I want your body." He hissed as he stripped Gaara of his shirt. He felt a gag placed around his mouth as the room was dark, he couldn't see anything.

"You will not be able to escape me..." He growled as he peeled off Gaara's pants, causing the boy to squirm uneasily.

"I want to leave..." he wanted to say, but all that came out were low mumbles due to him wearing the gag. Orochimaru grabbed Gaara's boxers and peeled them off, seeing the sagging member he leened forward and licked it, causing Gaara to moan and the member to become still. He sucked the tip and encased it in his mouth, Gaara throwing his head back, warmth around him that he did not want. "L-let go of me..." He cried, but once again they were nothing but mumbles. Orochimaru scraped his teeth softly around the member, making Gaara arch his back and releasing cum in Orochimaru's throat. He felt Orochimaru suck his dick clean of the substance as he flipped him over, Gaara's chest on the floor and ass elevated in the air. He thrusted three fingers into Gaara's ass, Gaara feeling pain at the intrusion.

"This will hurt for you more than me..." He chuckled as he withdrew his fingers and immediately thrusted half of his throbbing dick into Gaara, Gaara tensing up as he felt blood slide down his legs, his muscles throbbing. He let himself slide in more, causing Gaara to get tears rolling down his cheeks.

"S-stop..." He hissed, the pain unbearable but only more mumbles escaping. He slid out so that only the tip sat on Gaara's opening, it covered in blood. Then he began a quick motion, Gaara screaming and crying, wanting to get out of this hell. Orochimaru threw back his head as he grabbed Gaara's dick and waist roughly, fucking him harder. Gaara wailed, but the gag was so tight that he couldn't be heard. Soon Orochimaru slide out quickly and thrusted in harder, Cumming inside Gaara, feeling like an explosion destroying his guts. Shaking, Gaara was flipped over as Orochimaru slid his pants back on, putting on Gaara's boxers and pants, then biting Gaara's shoulder so that it bled. After doing this, he slid on Gaara's shirt.

"You will tell no one of this, or you will die a long with your friends." Gaara's eyes widened as he stumbled out of the room, the students waiting now. "Gaara, here's a note. Now off with you!" Orochimaru hissed, Gaara happily leaving the cursed room.

He didn't go to his classes though. He ran to the bathroom to cry… To cry out his misery and sorrow.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Have you seen Gaara?" Naruto asked Sasori, since he found out that Sasori was a relative of Gaara. Lee stood worriedly alongside Naruto; He had wanted to be a good friend of Gaara's, like Naruto, to help him feel better, yet he wasn't acknowledged.

"No… But I heard from someone in my class that they heard someone crying in the boys' bathroom… Could that be Gaara? After all, he was beaten…"

"I'll check…" Naruto murmured as he ran to the boys' bathroom. He heard a hard sobbing, and he entered the room. "Gaara?"

"Get the hell out of here, I'm not leaving." The soft, scared, and sobbing voice said. He shivered; Gaara didn't sound like that EVER.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worrying about his friend.

**You're caring for some one? You are a pathetic excuse for a person.** Kyuubi hissed.

_Why should I listen to you? You're not even real_. Naruto growled.

**I'm as real as you are, get used to it.** He snarled.

**You are very amusing, brat. I love watching you suffer.** Shukaku cackled.

_Go to hell._ Gaara hissed.

**I am in Hell. You're pathetic body! **He snarled, slapping Gaara mentally.

"There's nothing wrong, just leave me alone." He sobbed, shaking. Naruto decided to leave him be. As Naruto walked out of the room, Gaara whimpered, "Why me…"

"Sasori, he's not coming out of there. What should we do?" He asked, tears stinging his eyes.

"He'll come out eventually." Sasori sighed as he walked to his next class.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"…So, that's how…" Iruka continued to explain when the door slammed open. Lee turned his head to see Gaara, shaking walking to his seat. "Its nice of you to join us, Mr. Sabaku. Do you have a note?" Gaara shook his head as he buried his face into his binder. "I'm sorry, but if you don't have a reason to be late I'm going to have to give you a detention." Gaara grunted as he didn't lift his head, students giving him questioning glances, due to being used to him fighting back, like the five days last week when he got tons of detentions. Some time after being spaced out in math, the bell rang and lunch came. Gaara got up immediately after getting his home work sheet and walked to the therapists' office. He saw a man with grey hair in a ponytail and glasses sitting at the desk.

"Well, if it isn't Gaara. It's a pleasure to have you here." The door shut. He felt unsafe again. The man whom the plaque on his desk indicated as Kabuto got up.

"Ready for round two?" To Gaara's horror, he saw Orochimaru standing behind him, locking the door and binding his mouth shut. He screamed as he was thrown to the ground, Kabuto tugging off his pants and boxers, looking at the blood that was drying. He fingered the wound, making Gaara sob from the pain. He took off his pants and sat down, pulling Gaara close to his body. Orochimaru licked Gaara's body as Kabuto slid the tip of his bulging member in, giving a breathless scream and throwing his head back onto Kabuto's shoulder, Orochimaru now submerging Gaara's member in his mouth.

Kabuto thrusted in the entire erection, Gaara screaming as loud as he could. Orochimaru bit down on Gaara's member, not enough to cut it off but enough to rip a little flesh. Gaara sobbed as the two men continued to abuse his body. Kabuto cummed in Gaara a while after, the red liquid mixing with the white sticky substance. Gaara cummed in Orochimaru's mouth, Orochimaru sucking up everything. Orochimaru now switched places as he slid in immediately. Kabuto sucked on his member that was hardening again, Gaara finding a lack of breath due to this hard and terrible rape.

Thrust in, slide out, thust in, slide out… The pattern was to quick, tears not stopping as Gaara felt that he'd loose his legs from the pain. Finally, as if God had seen enough, Gaara cummed in Kabuto's mouth as Orochimaru cummed in Gaara, the blood now flowing at a wild pace. Kabuto carried Gaara outside and set him against a tree trunk. He took out a gun that was in his holster as he put it up against Gaara's shoulder, and clicked the trigger. Gaara screamed, but realized the gag was still on. The bell ringing Kabuto jumped back in, dressing Gaara and letting him stumble to his next class.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In art, Lee sat next to Naruto and Gaara. He had felt worried as he saw Gaara sickly pale shade, tear marks stating that he was crying a lot. "Gaara? Are you feeling okay?" Naruto whispered to Gaara. He wanted to shower, he wanted to speak, he wanted to cry, but he couldn't do any of this or his friends would die. He held his throat as he began to see his vision swim. "Now, take a look at this painting. This was done by a very famous--" At that moment, Gaara fell out of his chair, hitting his head on the desk behind him. The students looked to Gaara as he was sweating and shaking.

"Mr. Sabaku? Whats wrong?" Anko watched as Naruto picked up Gaara, and the horror to every one that there was a sickly smell of blood.

"He's injured, someone call 911!" Naruto yelled, when lifting up Gaara's sleeve he saw a gunshot in his shoulder, also seeing Gaara's left hand bloody; _He must've used his left hand to try and stop the bleeding._ Naruto thought to himself. He finally noticed that there was a ton of blood on Gaara's pants that he hadn't seen earlier. The bell rang as Anko realized soon they wouldn't be able to get Gaara out of here in time.

"...Lee! Get to the principle now and call 911!" Anko shrilled, the students murmuring. This shriek was heard by many people in the surrounding classrooms. Students swarmed around the room as the door was swung open, Lee sprinting to the principles office and Gaara clinging onto Naruto's shirt for dear life.

"…..N….Naaruto…." Naruto looked down to see him shuddering in pain.

"Hold on Gaara!" Naruto yelled as he sprinted after Lee.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The students now stood outside of the school as Gaara was set onto a stretcher and pulled into the ambulance, Kankurou, Temari, Lee, Naruto and Sasori entering, since they were the closest people that Gaara had. Kiba looked downward as Sai, a new student, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino watched the ambulance speed off.

"Damn, who would do such a thing to a 15 year old like Gaara?" Shikamaru sighed. Sai raised an eyebrow.

"Do what?" Inside, every one whom had seen Gaara up close knew what happened to him.

"Rape him." He muttered, his eyes fogged as he imagined how Temari would be acting as she heard this.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Finally arriving to the hospital, the people immediately jumped out of the car with Gaara on the stretcher, quickly rushing to the emergency room. Lee, Naruto, Kankurou, Sasori and Temari all waited outside the door patiently for the report on their brother. After three or four hours, a doctor came out, taking off bloodied gloves; Lee shivered.

"Will he be okay?" Temari asked urgently, gripping Sasori and Kankurou's legs with great intensity.

"Yes, he'll be fine physically, but I'm not sure about mentally. He was raped multiple times, as I can see; There was old blood and new as well. The gunshot was apparently after the latest rape, and he won't be able to use that arm for a while. If any of you could possibly help him, it would help him recover fully. Even though he'd recover physically in quick time doesn't mean he'd be healed mentally. Usually rape victims never recover mentally. You can see him now, just don't disturb him." The doctor said, as he walked to the other patients' rooms. The five quickly scrambled into his room as they saw Gaara's arm in a cast and his legs spread to a point where it was comfortable. Gaara shivered as the five also noticed that they were performing a blood transfusion on him.

"Gaara…" Lee muttered as he sat at his side. Naruto looked down as he tried to narrow down who could've done it. _It could've been outside the school… then we'd never find him!_ Naruto thought.

**It could also have been in the school… Gaara's suspicion of that Orochimaru guy being a mafia boss seems very peculiar… **Kyuubi thought aloud, tail swishing.

_Do you think it's true?_ Naruto thought, trying to find a way to help his closest friend; they were so much alike, he couldn't loose his comrade like this.

"…..T…." They all looked to Gaara, who's eyes began to flutter open. "….Temari…?" She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oh god Gaara, we were so worried!" Temari cried, rocking him back and forth. His eyes now showed a fear that was inhuman as he quickly pushed Temari away.

"….Temari… Don't grab me… Please…" He mumbled, still shaking with that inhuman fear. She looked to him in sadness and fear as she nodded.

"Jeez, I'm hungry!" Kankurou muttered aloud as everyone realized how hungry they were. They had skipped lunch trying to figure out what was going on with Gaara.

"Hmm, you guys go eat, I'll be fine here." Gaara muttered, sitting up, legs still numb due to the anesthesia that was in effect.

"Alright…" They all muttered, one way or another as they left the room, but not leaving their fear for him. Just as Lee was about to leave, Gaara felt pictures of the rapes returning to his mind.

Teeth scraping his member.

Pleas of fear.

Back arching and cumming into the mouth of a rapist and a mafia boss.

Thrust in, thrust out, thrust in, thrust out, grabbing of his member, thrusts becoming harder.

Screams of torture and torment.

"Gaara?"

Going into the therapists room to walk into the next rape.

Held down against his will.

"Gaara!?"

Thrust in, thrust out, teeth rubbing against his member…

"GAARA!?"

Switch. Thrust in, thrust out, biting down on his member, pain…

"GAARA!!" Gaara snapped out of it to find he was in Lee's arms and crying. "Are you okay? You started screaming as I was leaving the room…"

"Lee…" Gaara buried his face into Lee's shirt, sobbing out all the pain, all the fear, all the loneliness. Lee just took in that fear, that pain, that loneliness as he patted Gaara's back, whispering, "It's okay, don't worry… its okay…"

"No." Gaara muttered, still sobbing. "Nothing will ever be okay."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Aaand that's the next chapter! The poor dear, he's scared out of his mind! –pats Gaara- There there, it'll be okay! Anyways, please review and I'll love you! **


	6. Fear And Anger Cloud Our Hearts!

Sasori now sat in his second period class, which was Chemistry, the day after Gaara was brought to the hospital, everyone close to him concerned. Of course he hadn't mentioned it to his guardian yet, he would do that later. His classes went as accordingly.

Period 1: Advanced Math, Kotone (made up teacher)

Period 2: Chemistry, Baki

Period 3: Honors SS, Kabuto

Period 4: Advanced Music, Tayuya

Period 5: Honors LA, Sarutobi

Period 6: P.E., Obito

Period 7: Honors Art, Chiyo

Deidara sat next to him, though his best friend was the least thing on his mind. He was trying to find out who was responsible for the rape in the school campus. He knew that Gaara hadn't left the campus when he was apparently raped. He rubbed his temples; this was getting really complicated.

"Excuse me? Sasori?" Sasori lifted his head and looked to Baki-sensei, wondering if he was asking a question.

"Yes, Baki-sensei?" Sasori replied; He hadn't been paying attention, he'd have to ask one of the members for notes from their club, the Akatsuki. They created this secret club in the fifth grade, and they were surprised that it lasted so long, and the club even worked as a secret police force which was approved by the actual police. So, they were permitted to have guns on them at school. The people in the club were: Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, Pein, and Yukiko, Pein being leader.

"Never mind…" Baki finally said as he continued with the lesson.

"Sasori? Are you okay, un? You're spacing out…" Deidara asked, poking his arm. Sasori gripped his hair in frustration. Did everything have to make no sense in his life?

"Deidara, just shut up." He muttered, running out of the room as soon as the bell rang. Deidara was once alone. He sighed, it was probably his fault.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

As Itachi sat down in his third period class, which was Honors LA, he saw Deidara run up to him as he started to talk frantically.

"Dude, slow down, I can't understand a single word you're SAYING!" Itachi growled, slapping Deidara. He rubbed his cheek before taking a deep breath and talking again.

"Do you notice how Sasori seemed more distant yesterday AND today as well, un?" Itachi nodded, Sasori had not acknowledged them during fourth, fifth or lunch the day before, and he had not been very responsive during the time they had available on the campus before school. He wondered why.

"He even told me to shut up during chemistry!" Deidara cried out, and this caught Itachi's attention. Sasori? Tell Deidara to shut up? That was as often as his brother actually talked kindly to him, which was not very often. He'd only tell Deidara to shut up when he was really frustrated or mad, they were best friends of course.

"I think that he hates me because I hurt one of his cousins that were already hurt… and he's also focused on solving the rape of the same cousin." Deidara muttered.

"What!? Sasori is cousins with GAARA?" Itachi whispered. If Sasori was cousins with Gaara, he must be rich. But then again, from what they heard from Sasori, Gaara's father was really, really stingy. But still… Itachi now took a sigh as he added+, "Okay, so the best thing you should do is apologize to Gaara for hurting him, Sasori is bound to see. Then, you should try and support him, family members being hurt isn't a nice feeling…"

Itachi then remembered when a mafia shooting killed Sasuke's and his entire family. Itachi managed to kill the mafia members, but home was never the same. He remembered when he was, too, raped, it was one of the only times that his little brother, Sasuke, helped him out and acted kind to him.

"Maybe, but what if Gaara doesn't forgive me, un?" Deidara asked, a little bit of neediness in his voice; Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki knew that Deidara had a crush on Sasori, but they didn't exactly know if Sasori had a crush on Deidara because of him always keeping to himself during meetings.

"Sasori would still feel better that you apologized, but think; did you really feel good after hitting him?" Itachi asked. Deidara shook his head as Kazuzu and Kisame walked up to them.

"Hey guys," Kazuzu muttered. Deidara just grunted as he sat at his seat, the bell now ringing. Kazuzu and Kisame each raised an eyebrow, but Itachi explained why Deidara was acting that way.

"Ohh… Wait, Sasori's cousins' with that rich kid?" Kazuzu asked, referring to Gaara. There were rarely any rich kids in schools like these.

"Yeah, and when Sasori saw Deidara hit him he felt hurt. Seeing relatives get hurt, no matter how much some times you want them to die, hurts you too. I'd know the feeling." Itachi finished as he sat down in his chair.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"…Lee…?" Gaara's eyes fluttered open as he saw Lee still in the position he was when surprisingly Gaara fell asleep. Apparently, Lee fell asleep as well, for he was snoring with a hand on Gaara's good shoulder. Gaara felt safe as he snuggled deeply into Lee's jacket. RIIIING! RIIIING! RIIIING!

Lee woke up immediately to the sound of the telephone as he realized the time. "Damn, I'm late!" He muttered as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Lee? I'm the secretary, and I have a call for a Rock Lee." Lee raised an eyebrow. Who was it?

"Yes, I'm Rock Lee…" He muttered as the line cut and a new voice was on.

"Lee?" Lee's eyes widened. Gai-sensei! How could he have forgotten?

"Gai-sensei! I'm so sorry for not being home yesterday or coming to school today, it's just that I was keeping Gaara-kun company at the hospital, I couldn't leave him alone! He was so scared, he started to scream for some reason when I was leaving… He's scared of something, I can't just le-" Lee muttered.

"Its okay, I'll have Naruto and Sasori bring Gaara and your work there, okay? The poor boy must be traumatized…" Gai said, concerned. Lee nodded as he said,

"Hai, Gai-sensei." Then Gai-sensei hung up with him after giving his goodbyes as Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara, Gaara's eyes closed and resting his head on Lee's chest, Lee smiling. "I'll make sure you feel and are safe, Gaara… I promise." He fell asleep with the boy in his arms.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Yashamaru?" Sasori was in the principle's office at seventh period, calling Yashamaru, his guardian/father.

"Yes Sasori? What is it? It's not like you to call during school hours…" The man replied, softness added to his voice.

"Well, Gaara's in the hospital and-" Before Sasori could say anything else Yashamaru's voice turned from a soft tone to a panicked and concerned tone.

"Gaara's in the hospital? Dear God, what happened to him? Does he need anything?" Sasori sighed; He shouldn't have told him that Gaara was in the hospital, Gaara being his favorite nephew out of the three.

"He's fine now, but he had been shot and… raped…. yesterday… I need you to drive me and Naruto over to the hospital to bring him his school work, Gai told us to do this." Sasori sternly said. Yashamaru immediately said bye and cut the line, apparently getting out of his office and to their school. Sasori sighed as he hung up the phone and sat down.

"So, Sasori, what did your guardian say?" Tsunade said, sitting back in her chair with her hands folded over her stomach, her face giving a nonchalant glance to him.

"He said okay in his own way, and he's on his way since his office is a bit farther than the school, so we can bring his work there." Tsunade nodded to him, she giving him a note as he walked off to the class his grandmother taught; art.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Now, who can tell me…?" Chiyo began when the door slammed open and closed to reveal a frustrated looking Sasori.

"Sasori…?" Chiyo asked, wanting to help him, but he shook his head as he sat down, breathed out a great sigh and slammed his head in his notebook. Deidara looked to him and poked his arm.

"Sasori-kun?" He whispered, asking if he was okay. The reply he got was a grunt and a hand swatting away his fingers by a stern hand. _Sasori isn't acting right… Is he really that determined to find out who committed that rape?_ Deidara rubbed his temples before asking,

"Is it okay if I go to the hospital to see Gaara with you? I really want to apologize for hitting him that day, I had no idea… Please, I'm really sorry…" Sasori looked up to him, to see if Deidara really meant it. Seeing that determined glint, Sasori's expression softened as he nodded and dropped his head back down, a light snoring coming from him later.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! The bell rang as class was over for the day. _Finally… Now I can see how Gaara's doing…_ Naruto thought as he immediately got up, took all the papers he had in his arms that were Lee's classes as he sprinted to his locker.

**You are pathetic, y'know that?** Kyuubi hissed.

_Once again, I'm not listening, you're not real._ He was supposed to meet Sasori outside. He had called his dad before lunch and told him he was going with a classmate to the hospital to bring Gaara and Lee, whom had spent the night with Gaara, their work so they wouldn't fall behind. He wondered whether Gaara was left-handed or right handed, since he hadn't noticed… If he was right-handed, then he would have to have Lee write for him.

"Naruto!" Said person turned his head to see Sasori running towards his locker. "Do you have Lee's stuff? I have Gaara's." Naruto nodded as he pulled out his backpack from the locker, bulging with his binder and Lee's work. He slammed his locker shut as Sasori managed to catch a glimpse of the Hyuuga girl's face in a picture, under the words inscribed, "I love Hinata". Sasori smirked mentally but made not even a hint or gesture suggesting he saw it.

"Well then, lets go…" Naruto muttered, running down the halls to the car outside where Sasori's father, Yashamaru, sat there, waiting. Sasori hesitated a moment before pulled back by Itachi and Kisame.

"What do you want?" Sasori snapped, obviously in a bad mood. Itachi glared right back at him when he bent over (he was taller than Sasori by about six or so inches) and whispered,

"You know Deidara has a crush on you… Do you feel the same way?" Sasori froze; He hadn't been expecting that much.

"And you're telling me all this… Why?" He asked as Kisame took his turn of whispering.

"You told him to shut up in your Chemistry class and he thought HE was the reason that you were mad!!" He hissed, Sasori holding his breath for a moment. _Didn't he know I was just frustrated, and that it wasn't his fault…?_

"Fuck…" Sasori muttered. He then looked up to the clock and saw his father was still waiting for him. "Double fuck!" Sasori sprinted away from Itachi and Kisame towards the entrance of the school. Sitting outside in the courtyard was Deidara, looking down at his feet and his eyes averting everyone's gaze, a grimace pasted on his lips. Sasori slowly walked up to his friend and lifted his head. Deidara had a look of questioning as the redhead put his lips to the blonde. Stifling a moan, Deidara closed his eyes and stood, kissing back. After a minute or so, he wrapped his arms around Sasori and parted the kiss, panting slightly.

"Sasori… I think we should get together…?" He muttered, his eyes half-lidded. Sasori nodded as he didn't even notice the look of shock on Naruto and the rest of the Akatsuki's faces. A few seconds later their club-mates burst into a fit of laughter, snapping the two back into reality. Sasori's face turned as red as his hair as Deidara's face became paler than his yellow hair. They quickly retreated into the car and saw that Naruto had a horror-struck look in his eyes. And Yashamaru? Quite the contrary, he was taking pictures and sighing.

"My boy's first relationship! I'm so happy!" Yashamaru grinned as Sasori rolled his eyes, Deidara wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist. The car sped off in the direction of the hospital where they had yet to see how everything was going…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! NOO! NOOOO! STOOOOOOP! PLEEEEEAASE!" Naruto shook at these horror-filled screams.

"Mr. Sabaku! Please!!" A nurse muttered, now the three boys and Yashamaru peeking into the rooms the young boy in the bed flailing his arms in an attempt to beat his invisible attacker.

"GET AWAAAAY!! NOOOOOO!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! LEAVE ME ALOOOOONEEEE!!!!" He shoved the nurse into the wall as he shook and continue to wail.

"GAARA!!! Please, calm down…. It's just a dream!!" Lee wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller redhead, said person opening his eyes and bawling into the green shirt he saw. The boy with the bowl-cut buried his face into the messy fiery red hair of the younger, comforting him as much as one could. The sobs soon resided as Gaara trembled and tightened his grip on the green shirt, snuggling his head into the nook of Lee's neck. Lee shifted uncomfortably as a blush rapidly took his face, averting his eyes from the laughing Naruto.

"Gaara!! Oh God, I'm so sorry this happened to you!!" Yashamaru ran over to Gaara and pulled him into a welcoming embrace that Gaara shivered in.

"Yashamaru… I-I don't ever want to go back to my house… If father finds out th-that I-I was r-raped… H-He...H-He'll…" Gaara began to sob again, harder than before as Lee began to rub the boys back. After about ten minutes worth of awkward silence and sobs, the sobs returned to hiccups and sniffles to sighs of frustration.

"…Gaara…? L-Look… I'm sorry… I'm sorry I hurt you… I'm sorry this happened to you… I'm really sorry." Deidara muttered with the sincerest tone of apology. Gaara gazed towards him as his eyes softened, leaning on Lee.

"Its okay, you didn't know…" Gaara sighed as he rested his head on Lee's shoulder. Deidara smiled as Gaara said these words. His apology was accepted and he felt much better. He pulled Sasori close to him and kissed his lips with such a passion that he could've been inquiring sex. Gaara just stared; His cousin was gay? That was new.

"Dei-kun… You're going to scare them…" Sasori muttered softly, and Deidara pouted as he licked Sasori's lips, begging for permission. Sasori opened his mouth as Deidara snaked his tongue, feeling warmth that invited him. Gaara watched the scene with a twitching eye as terrible memories came back… He began screaming on the top of his lungs, flailing his hands wildly throughout the air, slapping Lee in the jaw with his panic attack. His pale hands finally met his head where they grasped on tightly, his screaming now softening at the least. In fact, they got worse.

"Shhh…. Gaara…" Lee took Gaara and turned him so that he could rub the younger boy's back protectively with a hand on the back of his head. Gaara soon quieted down to a level where he hiccupped with a few sniffles in-between. "That's better…" Gaara gasped for air as he wrapped his arms desperately around Lee; Searching for comfort, for something to hold onto.

"Gaara… You seem to be doing better… I think your fine to go back to school in a few days tops." The nurse said as she walked in, holding a clipboard and walking forward. An inhuman fear filled the teen's eyes as he twitched in horror at the word 'school'. Sasori and Naruto both took notice of this, both thinking the same thing: _The rape must've been at the school for him to be afraid_.

"Gaara, I promise that I'll be here for you… Always." Lee hugged Gaara, and Gaara sighed as he sat there in the larger teen's arms, enjoying the soft feeling and comfort.

"Lee…." Lee looked to Gaara in confusion. One of his eyebrows rose as Gaara continued. "My brother was completely wrong about you after all… at the beginning of school I used to think the same about you… But the last few days… I have to thank you for everything, Lee… You are like a Guardian Angel…" With that, Gaara fell asleep in his guardian angels arm, Lee unable to disagree or thank him, whichever he was about to do. At that moment, Lee's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry…." He muttered, slowly lifting up Gaara and setting him back down, then dusting himself off. "Can we go to the cafeteria?" The others nodded; They needed some time to get his condition through their heads.

**Weeee... I finally got this to an acceptable length... Anyways... Thanks for reading this if you still are... Annd, I PROMISE there will be happier times! I think next chapter to get away from all teh glumliness I'll have Lee and Gaara going to a park (Since Lee, while Gaara is still at the hospital, is his "Guardian angel" as mentioned at the end of the chapter). Won't that be fun? XD**


	7. Our Worlds Collapsing Before Us!

**Hrm... -thinks- ...Uhhhh... GOT IT!!! -lightbult lights-**

**This chapter will move a bit quickly as well, I couldn't't come up with fillers...  
**

**--(BEGIN!)--  
**

Sakura, one of the smartest and prettiest of the Konoha cheerleaders was also one of the most cruel. She would work like heck to get the one called Sasuke Uchiha to be hers. Unlike Naruto and Lee, who practically offered themselves to her (though Lee, being absent for two days, had been excluded for less). The girls on her team convinced her to accept Lee's offer and dump him hurtfully. Though there was one problem. Lee was one of her closest friends.

Lee, unlike other boys, had stood up for her when she was teased. Lee, unlike other boys, had stood by her when she was down. Lee, unlike other boys, was the most kindred person in the world to her. And she couldn't't just hurt him like that.

Could she?

Sighing and dipping her her head down, she stared at her math work. She had doodled chibi's all over the page, in the end her chibi getting burned by a flame-thrower. She sighed, there was nothing that could get Sasuke's attention. Nothing at all.

"Sakuraaaa! Ino is here!" Her mother called.

"Coming mom!" She cried, throwing her work aside and striding down the stairs. She saw her friend standing there in her short mini-skirt, tang top and pulled back hair, a grin plastered on her face.

"Sakura! Hey!" She took off her backpack and threw it to the couch, it landing with a thud.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura replied, walking into the kitchen where her mother had ramen cooking.

"Y'know a rumor that I've heard going around as of Lee and that other guys absence?" Ino whispered, Sakura tilting her head in question. What were they saying about Lee? She shook her head, Ino taking the liberty to tell her, "They said Lee has a crush on the weird kid! Isn't that odd? Imagine if the rumor was true, our star player gay..."

"Ino, don't you ever take the time to think about more than just who he is at school!?" She mused angrily that she was only thinking of him as an item for the school and nothing else.

"Eh? Whats this?? Do you have a crush on him?" Ino gave a toothy smile, poking her friend's arm. Sakura's mother set down ramen bowls in front of them as she took her chopsticks and split them.

"No! Of course not, its just that he's the only boy that stood up and with me when I was teased 7 years ago..." Sakura replied softly, looking into her bowl. Ino sighed; People always teased her for being weak and having a big forehead, as well as being the natural cherry blossom (referring to her hair).

"Well, if it makes you feel better..." Ino whispered, her sentence trailing into a silence that, if you thought about it, resembled a dead, stiff, squirrel (AN: Poor squirrel...).

* * *

"Don't you think the Sakura tree's are pretty today, Gaara-kun?" Lee asked, walking around with Gaara stiffly following, hands linked. No one payed much head to the two; Lee had always been one to be kind to others, so they didn't pay much attention to two boys holding hands.

"Y-Yeah..." he whispered, scared to be outside the safety of a small room. To be out where that Mafia boss and his twisted assistant could grab him easily and rape him... "L-Lee... I want to go back..." Lee looked to him strangely, but then saw an ice cream cart.

"Gaara-kun, look! An ice cream cart! Would you like something? I have some money with me-" He began, but Gaara reached into his trousers and pulled out a small wallet. Inside were two twenty dollar bills and seven fives. Aside that was spare change, most likely what he used to buy soda.

"No, let me pay. After all, you shouldn't't have to waste your money on me... But thank you..." Gaara spoke quietly, but Lee could hear him clearer than ever before. A soft smile appeared on the athlete's face as he grabbed his friends hand and pulled him over, the soft smile going to a stupid, school-boyish grin.

"Can I get a medium cone with cookies and cream?" Lee asked, Gaara handing him two of the fives he had with him. The man gave Lee a warm smile as he nodded.

"Make that two please." Gaara squeaked, shying away behind Lee. After a few minutes, the man handed Lee the ice cream cones as he set the bill down.

"Please, keep the change." Lee insisted after the man pointed out that Lee had given him three dollars more than was needed. The red-head and the black-haired boy sat down on a bench far from the other people to make Gaara feel more comfortable. Lee handed Gaara his ice cream cone as they began to eat together, quiet and comfortable silence between them before Gaara got up the nerve enough to say,

"Lee... About the... r-rape..." Lee, immediately intrigued, snapped his head over to Gaara's, fear-filled aqua meeting concerned onyx.

"Yes?" Gaara hesitated before replying,

"The rapists... they were... the- the counselor and... the gym t-teacher..." Lee's eyes widened.

"W-Which one?" Lee asked, still partially licking his ice cream cone. Gaara took a chunk out of his, putting a finger up to indicate that he would say in a minute. He quickly finished off the ice cream, beginning the cone as he now said, muffled,

"M-Mafia boss... O...O..." He never finished what he was going to say when he heard a voice.

"Now Gaara, why did you have to spoil such a nice secret? And I thought we could trust you!" Two figures walked out from behind the bushes: Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"I-Its y-you! GET AWAY!!" Gaara screamed as he made a run for it, Lee dropping the cone and running with him, to no avail. Kabuto and Orochimaru cornered them and bagged them, dragging them off.

* * *

"In other news, civilians just about an hour ago reported a disturbance in the park... Screams were heard in the more secluded areas, and when a boy by the name of Uchiha Sasuke went around that area, he said he saw two boys, running in his direction but then stopped by two older figures, unidentified. This boy clearly said that he recognized them as Rock Lee, the local track star of Konoha High and Sabaku No Gaara, the boy that had been recently recovering in the hospital from an earlier trauma, known as the son of the famous Mr. Sabaku. Reasons to believe that these two were kidnapped, search squads have been se-" Naruto flipped off the T.V. as both he and his father stood, gaping.

"Gaara..." The boy whispered, tears swelling in his eyes. At that moment, Arashi's communicator rang as he picked up.

"Arashi, its Asuma. Jiraya, the captain, wants us on the case of-"

"I know, Asuma. I know."

* * *

Itachi sat in his house as his brother ran in, panting and eyes wide. Eyebrows raised, he put down his pencil and resigned from doing his science work.

"Nii-san? Whats wrong?" Itachi asked, staring at his brother with confusion.

"Aniki... I-it was horrible!" Sasuke whimpered, sliding down against the door, still panting. At that point, his communicator rang as well before he could ask what Sasuke meant.

"Talk to me." Itachi murmured.

"Its Kisame. The police has contacted us and they want us on the case of the two recently missing."

"Recently? Who might these be...?"

"Sasori's cousin and that track-star dude."

"Oh crap."

* * *

"GAAARAAAAAA!! NOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!" Yashamaru and Temari both sobbed as Kankurou and Sasori shook their heads, sighing for the millionth time. They just saw the news, and things weren't going easily for them.

* * *

Gaara shook off the grasp sleep had on him to see that he was topless in front of Orochimaru and a few other males and females. His eyes filled with an inhuman fear as Lee woke up, bound to him, back against back.

"Gaara?" Lee asked, looking around. Gaara sighed that he was around.

"Lee, I'm tied to you... A-And w-we're in trouble." Lee sighed as then he realized where they were.

"W-What do you want from us!?" Lee shouted, looking around as he struggled against the chains.

"You two are officially our 'toys'. Prepare for a long... long... night."

* * *

**Augh, short chapter DX But I had to get this up... Oh nuuuues, Gaara and Lee have been kidnapped!**

**This is like the ultimate filler chapter... DX **


	8. Order, Chaos and Their Collision!

**Weee... Typing this and Counting The Sands at the same time! XD I finally have a beta reader, so please give a round of applause to xoxoxlovestinksxoxox!! Wooza palooza! (WTH?)**

**DING!! The little bell in my head decrees it writing time! WOOZ!**

**---BEGIN!---- **

Officer Arashi and his squad of ANBU, a little term that the police in Arashi's area liked calling the highly elite policemen, scavenged ghettos in the rundown area of their town. They had been searching for days on end, and the crime rate had been increasing. What had been the Mafia's goals? Why did they want two 15 year-old boys? The questions plagued his mind greatly.

Eventually, they stood behind a building where three of the four sides were guarded by Mafia members. Being the idiot underlings they were, the two that surrounded them were, unsurprisingly, asleep.

"Okay team, I have a plan; I'll sneak into the building by scaling the wall, and you keep guard. I have a strong reason to believe the two are in here..." Arashi began, but was interrupted.

"But Arashi-san, wouldn't that be-?" One of the ANBU began, but Arashi shook his head.

"Dangerous, I know, but it's the only way with the least possibility of injury." The yellow-haired Uzumaki replied, looking down at his teammates.

"Be safe." A female with black hair and bronze eyes whispered; she was in a black tank top and officer's pants, two guns on each side and a large machine gun in her two slender arms.

"I will be."

* * *

In a room, two boys lay in a bed, the older one who had pure black hairs with his arms wrapped around the smaller, distressed red-head. 

"L...Lee... I-It hurts..." Gaara muttered. Every day for the past month, they had been raped, resulting in pain greater than anyone should feel.

"I know Gaa-kun... It hurts for me, too. We just need to hang in there, wait until we can escape or police enforcements come." Lee whispered, stroking Gaara's hair.

"I hope they come soon. If they don't..." He trailed off, burying his head into Lee's chest, shutting his eyes and feeling the warmth.

"Lee, Gaara, is that you?" The two boys snapped their heads over to the window, a certain police officer standing there.

"Arashi-san?" Gaara and Lee said, shocked. The man was, indeed, Uzumaki Arashi.

"Yeah, we need to get moving, now!" Arashi muttered, the door then opening when the two hostages got up and neared the window.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" A mafia member with two guns in each hand, cold aqua eyes and two red dots over his eyes murmured, cocking the gun.

"We're leaving. That's what." Arashi snarled, grabbing the two boys and jumping down. Below, a rope was attached to the wall as Arashi caught it just before falling into the ground. They landed as Mafia members surrounded them completely.

"Officer Arashi, it's nice of you to join us. How long has it been since I've seen you? Of course, a student of Jiraya, my former partner." A voice sounded. Eyes wide, Arashi stumbled back a bit.

"O-Orochimaru!? Of course! It's you! You're Tsunade's and Jiraya's old teammate!" Lee looked questionably to Arashi, who began to explain. "Orochimaru used to be one of the strongest police members in the entire organization. He was paired with Jiraya-sama and Tsunade-sama, two other officers, Tsunade also being extraordinary in the healing arts. He eventually left us when I was a small child myself. They were able to live against one of the strongest Mafia leaders, and in return they were given the term Sannin in our organization."

"And now I run one of the most elite Mafia organizations in all of Japan. That old bag Tsu has no idea that I was the Mafia boss because I wore a disguise... I was always good with masks, and so, therefore, she couldn't tell it was me..." Orochimaru hissed.

* * *

Standing in the background, the two boys were guarded from behind by the ANBU. They stood, glaring at the Mafia members that began to gather. One of the ANBU leaned down to redheaded and the black haired boys, saying, "If things resort to violence, run for your lives." 

"Now, I'm sorry that I have to cut this short, but I really must get my two toys back, so if you wouldn't mind handing them over..." Orochimaru hissed, eying the two standing behind Arashi.

"Pedophile. I'll have you arrested in no time." Arashi hissed, cocking a gun.

"I'm sorry you made that choice. ATTACK!" Gaara ran for his life at the sound of the first gunshots, and then more gunshots ensuing. Lee and Arashi followed him, the ANBU staying behind and slaugtering the Mafia members that gathered.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!" Arashi shouted, pulling out two guns, throwing them to Lee and Gaara, shooting the Mafia that caught up to them with the gun he had in his hand. Eventually, Arashi was surrounded and Lee lagged behind, Mafia catching up.

_I have to get out of here! I can't stand this!!_ Gaara cried in his own mind, speeding up and ignoring the shouts of Lee.

**Of course, you can't. That doesn't mean I can't. **Shukaku hissed, looking around at the sight of blood.

_What the fuck do you think you can do? You're nothing but a voice in my mind!!! _He replied, with a snappy edge to it.

**That's what you think. **Shukaku replied. Gaara soon was cornered, some Mafia members spotting him.

"THERE HE IS!" One cried, running down the alleyway with three more. Gaara saw stairs up to lifts that led to the roofs, and he frantically began to climb. More and more gunshots pierced the air, blood flying and overwhelming the frightened boy. He eventually made it to the room, and to his own horror, he saw that more Mafia members were waiting for him.

"Welcome, Gaara." Eyes wide, Gaara looked around frantically for a way to get him out of the situation. He looked to see a weak point in the group: a place that lead to more roof.

"Try to catch me." Gaara hissed, now running towards the weak link. Shouts behind him as he arrived to the edge of the building, seeing the large gap in between. "HERE GOES EVERYTHING!!" And with that, he jumped to the next roof, just barely catching the edge. For a few seconds, he looked down to the ground, eying the blood that stained everything, before he felt a piercing pain in his leg.

Weakly climbing up, he panted and eyed his leg in a haze of pain. It was shot. He got up and weakly limped away, finding another lift and limping down it quickly, a few Mafia members at that point trying to cross; though only seven got across, nine fell to the ground and KERSPLAT! went their skulls. ( O.o Gruesome!! DX)

Leg giving in, Gaara tripped down, falling off the lift which was twelve feet from the ground. He didn't know whether he was lucky or not that he landed on a dead Mafia member. Getting up quickly, he ran into another alley blindly, then realized he was trapped.

"End of the line, kid." He was surrounded by the seven whom were pursuing him. Finally, he gave in to Shukaku's blood-lust, his eyes darkening and, if you were there, you could've sworn you saw that his eyes turned black with gold, instead of white with aqua-green.

"**This is not the end of the line for me. Get down, you motherfuckers, before I blast your goddamn brains out!**" Gaara snarled, equipping the gun in view. This only got him laughs of mockery. Eyes narrowed, he wildly clicked the trigger, shooting anything in his path. When he opened his eyes, he saw they had all dropped, three dead and the rest heavily wounded. "I warned you..." He whimpered, then feeling a piercing pain in his other leg, causing him to fall over. He noticed that he was now disabled and surrounded by more Mafia members.

"That's it... Stay where you are, kid, and we'll make sure that you don't die." One Mafia member said. "We'll make sure that you suffer, though."

"No... I'm tired of suffering. If my death is the result of my actions, so be it..." Gaara pulled from his pocket a grenade, uncorking it and throwing it at his attackers. The grenade, along with seven more, he had snagged from one of the Mafia earlier, before escaping, knowing somehow he would need it. Now, he was blown into a window that was above him from the explosion, cuts and glass embedding themselves into his skin as the Mafia around him was blown to smithereens.

"S...So... Much... Pain..." Gaara drew the gun, pointing it at his stomach. "Please, let me die..." He whimpered, and with one small movement, a gunshot and a scream pierced the air for one.

Last.

Time.

* * *

Lee stood his ground, six dead criminals now surrounding him. Eyes wide, he looked down to the gun in his hand. He had killed. Falling to his knees, unaware of what was happening for those few seconds that seemed like an eternity to him, realization came to his head as well as regret, horror and fear. 

Oh, Lord, he had killed someone.

In the distance, he managed to pick up an explosion, a gunshot and a cry. Gaara. "GAARA!!!" Lee shouted in realization, heading to the direction of the sounds. Into an alley where smoke rose, the smell of blood and death so strong that Lee had to cover his nose. Blood stained everything, and he knew he'd be scarred for life. But it didn't matter to him. What did matter was Gaara. Because without Gaara, he'd be nothing.

Nothing at all.

His life, with no Gaara, would just drift away, cease to exist.

Gaara was his reason.

And no Gaara meant...

Nothing, simply put.

"Gaara!! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Lee shouted, looking through the rubble. He then noticed the broken window and blood that smeared the wall under it. He jumped in the window, ignoring that he was scratched by the broken glass, and the horror of the sight would never leave him.

Gaara.

Injured.

With a gun in his hand.

Fresh smoke coming from it.

Realization entered his mind at what had happened. With wide eyes, Lee took the gun out of Gaara's hand and threw it across the room.

Gaara attempted suicide.

"NO!!! PLEASE!! NOOO!!!" Lee cried, grasping Gaara and pulling him close. Emotion flooded from Lee, Gaara barely hearing his cries. Lee was insanely depressed, hurt, scared, and horror-filled. "I need you, PLEASE!! DON'T DIE ON ME!! I NEED YOU!! PLEEEEAAAASE!!!"

"L...Lee... I-I'm sorry... L-Life i-isn't w-w-worth th-the p-paaain..." Gaara whispered, eyes closing as Mafia members rushed in, surrounding them. Anger and hate filled Lee, very unexpectedly.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY, SHIT-HEADS! I HAVE GRENADES AND GUNS, AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE THEM!" Lee snarled, pulling out three grenades, holding one in his mouth, and one in each hand, guns barely held by his fingers.

At that moment, police officers and medics entered the building, weapons drawn at the Mafia members Lee only just threatened, now holding the small, bleeding boy in his arms. Everything now passing him in a haze, he only just realized his injuries. A gunshot in his arm, shoulder and leg. Gash in his stomach too. But no. His injuries didn't matter to him. What mattered to him was Gaara.

"I...Love...You...Gaara..." Lee whispered, everything going black.

* * *

Itachi entered the scene with Deidara, Sasori and Kisame, while Kazuzu, Konan (I realized that the "nameless" girl of the Akatsuki has a name! XD) Hidan and Pein went another direction. The Uchiha looked around for any indication of people he might've known. 

"Oi, Crimson, look over there..." Sasori murmured, pointing to a collapsed building. In their organization, they each had codenames, according to one of the few rings they had (Though I'm using Wikipedia, so the names are possibly inaccurate). Though, they only used the names when in combat zones.

"Good eye, Jewel." Kisame murmured, running over to that area, followed by the other three. In the rubble, Itachi identified a figure as his brother.

With a hole in his chest.

Covered in blood.

Lots of blood.

"S-Sasuke..." Itachi murmured, voice low. Then, he saw a note in his pocket. Lifting it up, he read the contents.

_Dear anyone,_

_As this is my last moments to live, I know I've done something. Though I've lost my life by the time you'__re reading this, I have taken the lives of some of Orochimaru's strongest weapons. Kabuto and the "Sound Four", for short. Technically it was sound five, but one of them, some guy called Kimimaro, dropped dead immediately after shooting me, probably from a terminal virus or something. Now, by setting off bombs that I had earlier placed here, the building begins to collapse apon us... Itachi... I loved _

And the note was cut off by rubble and dust, also stained by blood. To be honest, Itachi never liked his brother that much, especially since his brother dissed him alot. With that, he took out his gun and shot Sasuke's head for the hell of it. Sasori, Deidara and Kisame contributed to the lovely hole in his head, making it an even bigger hole.

"Uhhh... What are we going to tell them, Crimson?" Deidara asked.

"We can blame it on the Mafia, Blue." Itachi murmured. Nods and incoherent mumbles were his response.

* * *

**---INTERRUPTION---**

A girl with black cat ears, a cat tail, short-cut brown hair, green eyes, glasses, the hook of a tablet pen in her mouth, sat at her computer, bedroom completely a mess and wearing maroon corduroy pants, a black shirt with the quote "I'm not insane, you're just stupid" written on it. But hey, it was Saturday. All people without a life spend the entire day on the computer. Especially procrastinators.

"Uhm, hiyas! This is Mika, the one writing this story... Er, sorry for killing Sasuke?" She said, before running from chopsticks, gunshots and chainsaws that were held by a mob of fanatics that magically appeared out of no where, screaming "KILL THE SASUKE BASHER!!" and "STUFF HER TABLET PEN DOWN HER THROAT!!".

"Trust me, you shall never know what goes on in her mind." Gaara muttered, watching her run.

"Yup." Was Lee's response.

"AAAAAH!!! Oh yes, and the person I just described to you is my OC CATEARS!!!" Now, she grinned evilly while still running, getting shot by a tranquilizer. "X-x"

Then a girl by the pen-name xoxoxlovestinksxoxox walked up to the screen, tapping it a few times and sighing. Now, lets call her LS, shall we? "Oh, come ON, Sasuke fangirls," She began. "you KNOW you're happy he died a noble death. He took out the Sound Four and Kabuto! I'd better go help Mika-san..." With that, she ran to save the unconscious girl that was being mauled by the Sasuke fanatics.

**---WE'RE BACK WITH DYING!!---**

* * *

Lee opened his eyes for the first time in what seemed like years. The events of that fateful day when Gaara attempted -or committed- suicide flooded his mind, his eyes widening and his breath hitching. 

"Fuzzy Brows! You're awake!" Naruto stood over him, smiling widely.

"H-How l-long...?" Lee asked, shuddering from the dull thudding of pain that was emitted from his arm, shoulder and leg.

"A day for you." Naruto replied, then looking over into another direction. Lee weakly turned his head in the same direction, shuddering with each movement he made. And he saw him.

Gaara.

Both legs bandaged along with his stomach, too many wires stuck in his arms, an oxygen tank hooked up to him, he looked extremely pale.

And it sickened Lee to no end.

Lee let out a scream and began to sob. "Gaara... No... Why..." He choked between sobs. Naruto pulled his distressed friend into a hug, trying to make him feel better.

"Naruto... He gave up hope... He tried to kill himself..." Lee whispered hoarsely, gripping his best friend. "I-If h-he were g-gone, I don't know what I w-would do..."

"Lee!" Gai now ran into the room, followed by Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Neji, TenTen, Temari, Kankuro and Tsunade. Everyone minus Temari, Kankuro and Tsunade huddled around him, worried for him. Lee completely ignored them as he took out the wires in his arms and got up, regardless of the pain he felt doing so, stumbling over to Gaara, carefully avoiding his own wires, lifting the sheet that covered him and snuggling in deeply, holding Gaara just like he did during their "stay" during the Mafia. (Cue the "AWWWW"s...) (LS: AWWWW!!) With that, he was out like a light.

He was unaware, however, of the two Sand Siblings that stood over their third sibling, because he just really didn't care. All he cared was that Gaara was alive.

Alive.

With him.

**-Hides from chopsticks-**

**AUGH!! DX **


	9. Sakura's plan: Succeed or fail?

**...-sobs hysterically- WHYYYYYYYYYYYY!?!?!?!?! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!??!??! I HAD THIS ENTIRELY TYPED UP!! AND I FORGOT TO SAVE IT! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYY!?!??!?!? -continues to sob hysterically- **

**I'm cutting my wrists from frustration... No, not with a knife. With this damned edge of my desk. But it doesn't freaking work! DX**

**Since I'm so frustrated and I want to get this done ASAP, I'm skipping the detail I had and saving the LeeGaa smut scene for next chappy. Sorry guys!**

**Oh, and I'm not trying to insult cheer-leaders here; it's just that I hate Sakura so damn much. At least pre-shippuuden. And 13 didn't seem like an appropriate age to get raped, so shippuuden would be like 17 years old. -shrugs- **

**Also, being the fact that Sakura was never really kind-hearted to, hell, even NARUTO in the pre-shippuudy epis.**

**I have spoken!!**

**LS: Ahhhh! I love this chapter! (I guess I have spoken, too!)**

**P.S Bold font isn't cooperating with me, so the boldness might not show up. T.T.**

**--BEGIN--**

Lee walked on campus with a crutch supporting his bad leg. Because technically, he was kicked out of the hospital. How nice would that be? He was greeted by his many comrades that he had missed. But he had missed Gaara the most.

"Sakura-san! Hello!" Lee greeted as enthusiastically as he could. In truth, he just wanted to die. Gaara might not wake up, he was as sore as hell, especially his ass which throbbed in pain still after not being raped for two weeks after being saved.

"Lee-kun! It's so good to see you again!" Sakura laughed, reflecting Lee's smile. She, being as blind as any popular, empty-headed cheerleader, did not notice the glint of hell in Lee's eyes. However Neji did.

"Ohayo, Lee." Neji whispered.

"Ohayo, Neji-kun." Lee replied, matching the cold and bitterness of the Hyuuga's voice, causing said person's eyes to widen slightly in surprise.

"FUZZY BROWS! LONG TIME NO SEE!" Naruto shouted happily, walking up to Lee and slapping his back heartily.

"Naruto-kun! Likewise!" Lee cried out, hugging Naruto. "I thought I'd never come back... But I'm glad I didn't die before doing so!"

* * *

"Lee-kun!! I have a question for you... Would you like to go on a date with me?" Sakura had asked in second period where Lee was stretching. Naruto's mouth gaped when the question was asked, but Lee had replied, "I would like that. Thank you, Sakura-san." 

"The Dragon Tea Garden at eight, then?"

"Sure."

* * *

Lee had waited for Sakura, getting there early, dressed in quite formal clothes compared to the usual clothes that he wore. 

"Sakura-san! Hey, let's get a place to sit, shall we?" Lee asked once Sakura arrived.

"Hai, Lee-kun." She said, smiling. The date was like any other: friendly conversations, the food, yet no kiss. At the end of the date, Lee had walked Sakura home.

"I'm glad you had a good time, Sakura-san." Lee laughed, grinning. Sakura looked back, and Lee swore he saw a bit of regret in her eyes, but it was quickly gone

"Thank you, Lee. I had a nice time today." And with that, she was out of sight.

* * *

However, the next day was not so nice. 

"Lee, I don't know how to say this, but we're over." Naruto began to get insanely angry, but Lee got to it first.

"So, you're telling me that the date was a scam to dump me and 'hurt my feelings'?" Sakura nodded sadly.

"Lee, I'm really sorry if it worked and-" She began but Lee turned from her. When he turned back, his brows were furrowed and he was completely tensed up.

"I don't need your damn sympathy. To be honest, I don't need you. It doesn't hurt like I thought it would earlier. Maybe it's because I have already been hurt emotionally, mentally and physically. What do YOU think!?" Lee shouted, gritting his teeth. "You try being raped twice a day for a month. People abusing you. Using you. Only screwing you because you have something they want. IF you were captured by the Mafia, by a pedophile by the name of Orochimaru, I doubt you'd ever do something like that. And I doubt you'd live, either. I bet you'd go insane after listening to the little voice in the back of my head that say to me every waking moment, 'You're a damned shitty piece of fucking, gay, vile scum that should die and go to the part of Hell where the River Styx ends.' On top of all that, one of my closest friends attempted —if not committed— suicide." He was now practically walking all over her, shaking his finger angrily in her face and glaring, which was very unusual for Rock Lee.

* * *

That night, when Lee went home, he threw his backpack to the floor of his room, closing the door behind him and not even bothering to lock it. He then jumped onto his bed after turning on the stereo to a random radio station, to a song that just began. 

_"I waited for you today  
but you didn't show  
No no no.  
I needed you today  
so where did You go?  
You told me to call  
Said You'd be there  
and though I haven't seen you  
Are You still there?" _

Lee felt like he'd finally found a song that related to his position he was in so far. He waited for Gaara to wake. He needed Gaara. But he wasn't there. No, he wasn't there.

_"I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone"_

'Apparantly this song knows me better than I know me...' Lee thought to himself, feeling tears sting his eyes.

_"And though I cannot see You  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life"_

_We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen"_

Finally, Lee began to cry into his pillow, shaking. He released all of his anger, frustration, sorrow and regret into his poor, innocent pillow.

_"I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone_

_We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen_

_I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone"_

And with that, he fell into a sleep, missing the song title as the song ended. However, he woke up in time for dinner, and then moped, drew and did his homework, finishing at the time of 2am.

---

About two hours before school started (school starts at, like, 6:30am, so it's 4:30 am. Lee only got two hours of sleep. Poor dear, but I slept the same amount of time as he did one time. Though he's not an insomniac -rolls eyes and cues the akward moment-), his father woke him up.

"I just got called by Tsunade-sama. Gaara's awake. I'm going to drive you there to visit him, and we'll both take the day off." Gai instructed, smiling. Lee's eyes teared up as he hugged his mentor and father, crying out, "Thank you, Gai-sensei! THANK YOU!!"

* * *

Naruto was woken up in a similar scenario. Except it was yelling. And lots of it. 

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, NOW! I JUST GOT BREAKFAST READY AFTER GETTING NOTIFIED THAT GAARA'S AWAKE! WE'RE GONNA GO SEE HIM AND YOU CAN STAY HOME FROM SCHOOL TODAY!" Naruto immediately got up, tears streaming from his eyes in happiness. _Gaara!! Hold on, I'm comin' for ya! _Naruto thought to himself, getting dressed, at the moment in a failing attempt to try and slip on his pants. _...After I manage to put my pants on... _He added mentally.

**Baka. **Kyuubi only said as he lazily watched Naruto get dressed.

* * *

'I...What...I'm...Alive...?' Gaara whimpered, light flooding his vision. He knew that he couldn't go to heaven. He knew he couldn't, especially after killing and attempting his own suicide. After a few seconds of peace and quiet, however, many screams started to flood his ears. The only thing he could do at the moment was cover his ears. 

"GAARA-CHAN'S AWAKE!"

"Gaara, tell us: what happened during your kidnapping?"

"WOHOO!!! GAARA-KUN!!!"

"What is the current status of your relationship with Konoha High's track star Rock Lee?"

"WE LOVE YOUUUUUUU!!"

"Here we stand in Konoha Hospital, in front of the room where the heir to the Sabaku fortune lays. Son of recent Mr. Sabaku, we shall see his reaction being back in the social world after being in the clutches of Orochimaru for so long."

"The world wants to know: what was your reaction to being kidnapped?"

Great, the paparazzi. And fangirls. That just made it worse. As his vision adjusted, he saw that the two were BOTH crowded around his bed. Cameras in his face. Fangirls wearing shirts that said, "WE -HEART- GAA-CHAN!"

"Would you just get the fuck away!?" Gaara snarled, putting his hands above his head to defend from fangirls.

"Just please answer my question, Mr. Sabaku. What is the current status of your relationship with Konoha High's track star Rock Lee?"

"What!? Who told you that bullshit!??" Gaara cried out before a whistle was let out.

"EVERYONE GET YER ASSES OUT OF THE ROOM BEFORE I SUE! ...Damn hypocrites..." They all filed out of the room when the person who said it, a doctor, started prodding people with an iron pole. "THAT'S RIGHT! OUT! OUT OUT OUT!" The doctor then turned and smiled lightly to Gaara.

"Hello, there. Remember me?" The person walked up to Gaara, who finally began to recognize her.

"Tsu...Tsunade...?" He asked, head tilted as he finally realized how much pain he'd caused himself when he rose his arms a millionth of a centemeter above the bed.

"Rest, kid. I'll be giving you pain-killers, and tomorrow I'll have you going to school. It's unhealthy to have you spending so much in the hospital. You need to get in touch with life." Tsunade murmured, checking off a few things. At that moment, Lee, Naruto and Arashi walked in. More like Naruto running. And then a few other people ran in. First, Lee and Naruto glomped him to death.

"C...Can't...B...BREATHE!" Gaara choked, gagging.

"Sorry!" Naruto said, but he was tearing up. Lee continued to hug him, but softly.

"Gaara... I was so worried..." He whispered, crying into Gaara's shoulder. "I love you so much; I'm sorry..." Naruto stood, smiling. Things did turn out better.

"Lee... I... I love you, too..." He whispered, then grabbing Lee's face and locking their lips together. Once they part for air, Gaara wrapped his arms around Lee, crying. "Thank you, Lee... Thank you for everything." Lee let the bedridden boy cry before he fell asleep.

"Y'know, I thought you were a damned freak at the beginning of the year, Lee. But now, I actually think you're a pretty cool guy. You, like Naruto over here, have been able to do something my sister and I have wanted to do for so long. You've opened up Gaara's shell... You've shown him what he's needed. Thank you." Kankurou whispered, Temari nodding her head at this statement.

"I thank you, for accepting me..." Lee replied, then looking to Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama? Could you perhaps change Gaara's schedule to be exactly like mine? At least for the time that he's handicapped. I want to be the one that helps him..."

"Of course. After seeing this scene, I don't trust Gaara with anyone but. Besides his siblings, of course." Tsunade answered, smirking as Lee smiled softly, lulled into a sleep.

* * *

The next day, second period, in the girls' locker room, Sakura stood with the other girls in her class. "I feel bad for rejecting Lee like that. Maybe I should ask him on another date after apologizing... He does have a crush on me..." _...Right?_

"Makes sense. But why would you? You don't like him like that anyways..." TenTen asked, making a shuriken out of paper.

"I just would..." Sakura replied. The bell then rang, the main gym now filled with students. She saw Lee, stretching, talking to a male that she had rarely seen.

Gaara.

"Hello Lee-kun." Sakura now stood to Lee, her nose only reaching his chin.

Gaara glared at her before saying, "Can't you see I'm conversing with him at the moment?" She shot a glance to him before looking back up to Lee.

"It's fine, Gaara-kun. I'll just be a moment." He turned his attention to Sakura, much to Gaara's dislike. _Oh, how I'd like to smash that putrid pink hair into a wall, turning it red._ Gaara hissed mentally.

**Gaa-chan, I like the way you think.** Shukaku cackled delightedly, Gaara not minding. "Ano, Lee-kun, I'm sorry about the day before yesterday, dumping you and all, and I want to make it up to you by offering you a chance for another date... Ichiraku's, seven PM--"

"Sakura-chan, its fine. Besides, I'm already going out with someone. Not to be rude, or anything." Lee interrupted her, smiling as sweetly as he could.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

He looked behind him before walking behind Gaara's wheelchair, wrapping his arms around Gaara and Gaara taking the liberty to say, "Me. Who else?" Sakura's expression was priceless. She was not one to accept the fact that she was rejected for someone like GAARA, but she was as stubborn as ever; then by trying to make him look bad, being the dense cheerleader she was...

"B-But... Why date HIM!? He's just pathetic! He doesn't care for anyone at all, and just look at him! He's practically a joke! I don't care if he's rich or not, but I'm sorry, he's practically a fashion DISASTER! And my god, he doesn't even have EYEBROWS! You could get any girl in this school wrapped around your fingers, so why him!?" Sakura shouted, pointing at Gaara. Just then, Gaara's facial expression was insulted. Lee removed his arms, strided up to Sakura and poked her roughly on the shoulder, repeating the motion while he spoke.

"Now, I don't care if you're one of my friends, YOU WILL NOT INSULT GAA-CHAN!! He's a kinder person than you've ever been to me! He doesn't care what I wear, what I look like, he still loves me for who I AM! Unlike YOU, whom goes for damned LOOKS! He not only loves me back, but he knows what kind of pain I've gone through, because he's gone through even WORSE pain! You wouldn't understand why I often cry myself to sleep, but he would! And he's far more attractive than you, I might add." Lee snarled, defending Gaara. "And since he's with me, when you insult him, its equivalent to insulting ME!" Now he turned to everyone else. "If you so much as DARE to insult or hurt him, so help me I'll kick ALL of your asses!" His voice was cold, harsh and low. Naruto gaped at him before walking past Sakura and standing close to his friends.

"I honestly don't know why I keep offering myself to you when, in truth, I like Hinata better. And it took me this long to realize how dumb I was acting." Naruto hissed, glaring at Sakura. Hinata, whom also had this class, blushed heavily.

"N-Naruto-k-kun l-likes m-me??" Hinata whispered to herself, Naruto hearing this. He looked over to the Hyuuga, and smiled.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" He grinned foolishly. "Can I talk to you after class?" Hinata nodded, then smiling. Sakura's eyes were wide as she realized that two of the ones that offered theirselves to her almost every day had now lost interest, and that she was loosing options quickly.

"Gaara is mine, and that's the way it'll stay." Lee murmured, nuzzling Gaara. Though Sakura had to admit, the two paired together were really hot. Insanely hot, to be honest. Defeated, she shied away, not saying another word the entire class period.

**---**

**ZE WOOT! FINISHED TEH CHAPPEH!! FINALLY!**

**And now, I will finally have LeeGaa moments in the next chapter! WOOT! **

**And please review or you'll bring the apocalypse upon yourself.**

**Flames will be used to make toast if irrevilant. Also, irrevallent insults shall gimme reasons to send generic random insults to you.**

**Don't ask. Inside joke.**

**REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEWWW PLZ!**


	10. Long Lost Secrets, Finally Revealed!

**Yay! No surgery! I just have to wear annoying, itchy knee braces. DX**

**Aaanyways, as I was saying, SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE! I'm trying to get over this writers block...**

**And I've gotten past it! I know what I shall do!**

**Oh yes, and mind you that Orochimaru was never caught, so the story isn't over...**

**Since of course he's the main cahracter.**

**So...**

**He's gotten allies. BE WARNED.**

**P.S Sasuke is a resourceful person... He never really died. FIND OUT HOW!**

**And now... The voices "Kyuubi" and "Shukaku" shall be revealed to be more than they seem... -shifty eyes-**

**Oh, and now I must add: I mean NO offense to ANYONE named Aaron... Its just the first thing that came to mind -shifty eyes X2)**

**P.S.S Bold font isn't cooperating with me, so the boldness might not show up. T.T.**

**_----------SPOIIIIILEEEEEEEEEEEEEER WAAAAAAAAAARNIIIIIIIIIIIIIING----------_**

**Oho! Arashi IS Naruto's father in the series! HAH!! And wow, Jiraya is Naruto's godfather... AND HE HAD TO GO AND DIE. Why the hell didn't you escape, you idiot!? Yeahahh.. You just HAD to mess with Pein, DIDN'T YOU!? Now look at where you are!! DEAD. And on top of it, who KNOWS what Tsunade's gonna think... And surprisingly, this was the only bet that she won. Jiraiya didn't come back. -sigh-**

**--BEGIN--

* * *

**

At lunch, things went normally as they did. Well, as normal as you could get in a school where rape had occurred, and there were rape victims that had survived shooting and attempted suicide. Eyes were on them as soon as they entered the lunch room, but they ignored it. Through the line they went, and then the two boys looked around, wondering where they would sit. In the end, they were beckoned over to where Naruto and his friends sat. In Sasuke's place was Hinata, who usually sat alone. But Sasuke was dead, so that didn't matter much. 

Or was he?

"Gaa-kun, how are we going to manage to get you seated?" Lee mused to himself, trying to piece together the situation. 

Gaara frowned for a moment before saying, "Why not sit at the edge?" Lee smiled as he wheeled Gaara over to the edge, sitting across from Naruto and smiling. Naruto smiled back as he wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist, Hinata turning an odd shade of purple and red. They had been chatting amongst themselves for a while before sounds of gunshots, shatters and screams ripped through the area. Eyes widened and quickly took in the horrible scene; the four high school kids realized that they were in big trouble. The Mafia had taken over the school. Gaara's eyes reduced to dots as horror filed up and down his spine. 

"STAY DOWN AN' NOBODY GETS HURT!" one mafia member shouted. 

Another one that looked relatively familiar hissed out, "If you mother fuckers don't stay down, we'll shoot your damn brains out." Naruto's eyes widened. His childhood friend. 

"S-Sa...Su...Ke..." Naruto whispered, eyes wide. Sasuke shot his head over and smirked. "Hello, dobe. Surprised to see me?" In hand was a gun, and Naruto stared wearily at the Uchiha. "W...Why... H...How..." Naruto barely stuttered out as Gaara was grabbed and pinned to the wall by another Mafia member, who smirked. He grabbed Naruto by the throat, pinning him in the air with the gun pointed at his temple. 

"Simple. That was another Mafia member wearing a permanently glued-on mask." Sasori, present in the room as well as Deidara and the rest of the Akatsuki, fumbled with the gun in the holster hidden in his pocket. As Sasuke was about to shoot Naruto's head off, Sasori shot Sasuke's hand, the said boy dropping Naruto and howling in agony. He shot his head over to Sasori and snarled, quickly replying to the shot by shooting blindly at the Akatsuki. Most had dodged; however, Deidara had not, due to being in shock. Sasori quickly threw him aside, the consequence being him getting shot multiple times in the back.

"D...Dei...Deidara..." Sasori choked, dropping to the ground, clutching the gun tightly to his chest. He shuddered as blood stained the floor, the other students looking to the senior in horror. 

Deidara, snapping out of the trance, raced over to Sasori. "S-Sasori!! P-please... D-don't leave... Don't s-sleep... Stay here... P-p-please..." Deidara began to sob as he held the redhead in his lap, rocking him and not letting go. Sasuke scoffed in disgust as he eyed his bleeding hand, which began to twitch. Gaara, still pinned against the wall, had a rude awakening from his trance by being licked on the shoulder. Eyes wide in horror, he saw Orochimaru in front of him . 

"Gaara-kun, we meet again." He hissed, leaving his mark by biting Gaara on the shoulder. Gaara cried out, struggling against the man's grip. Mafia members were stationed all around, yet there was enough space to see Gaara's torture. Lee, whom had been untouched, reached Sasori and Deidara. Sasori barely noticed Lee in his haze of pain, sliding the gun over to him. Lee unwillingly took it and began to inch his way back. At the time that he was halfway there, Orochimaru began stripping Gaara of his clothes and dignity, other students forced to watch with wide eyes. Temari and Kankurou, whom had made it to the building when the science building had been taken, only sat in a stunned silence as they watched their brother being raped. 

Lee began working his way quicker, scared for his lover as the rest of the clothing that had been worn by him dropped to the ground, Orochimaru grinning as he bit down on Gaara's collar bone. Extremely hard. A small crack was heard, most likely the collar bone cracking from the intensity of the bite. As he added more pressure, the bone continued to make a sick cracking noise, until a large snap was heard.

"A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Gaara screamed, the sound so fierce, so afraid, so bloodcurdling that anyone would cringe at the noise. Everyone had covered their ears as they watched the rapist trail a slimy tongue along Gaara's slim form. Sakura, from the sidelines, realized what Lee had meant. Why only they would understand each other's pain. "P-please... I-I'm b-begging you... S-stop... S-stop!!" Gaara cried out, squirming uneasily against the weight of the man against him. Putting his mouth to Gaara's ear, Orochimaru smirked, breathing out heavily, causing Gaara to shiver as cold words left his lips.

"I won't ever stop. As long as you live, I will never stop. Never." Gaara screamed as something forced his way into him, farther deep than he had ever felt it. The hardness sheathed within him throbbed angrily against the tense muscles that made up the inside of Gaara. Orochimaru, displeased with the uncomfort against the wall, slid out and threw the redhaired boy to the ground, resuming the abuse there. Luckily for the girls behind him, he had only undone his zipper and left his clothes on, unlike Gaara. Sobbing and groaning in pain, Gaara was forcibly moved with each thrust probing him on the inside. He shuddered, weakly pushing at the man in him, wanting a way out of this hell, his eyes clenched tight as tears refused to stop.

"No... L-leave m-m-me... P-pleaaaaaaaaaaaase..." He moaned as the thrusts ceased to end. In fact, they only got stronger and deeper, if that was even physically possible, which it most likely wasn't. Itachi's eyes were wide open as the memories returned to him of his own torture. Except the monster that had raped him had not come after him. Instead, the monster went after Gaara. 

At long last, Gaara let out a shrill screech as the familiar blast occured within him, Orochimaru having arched his hips and digging in deep. As Gaara's head that had previously dug unwillingly into the nook of Orochimaru's neck dropped heavily to the cold tile, gunshots were heard, as Orochimaru finally dropped to the floor, his head bleeding heavily from the multiple shots.

Lee took in deep breaths, the gun that had murdered the Mafia boss gripped tightly in hand. Sasuke stood, looking to Orochimaru, his eyes wide as he glared at Lee, aiming the gun at his head. Naruto, however, smacked his elbow, causing his aim to hit the ceiling, knocking a light off its hinges and straight for Lee. His eyes wide, he barely dodged the light, preventing it from landing on his head. But a sickening crunch was heard, Lee shrieking in pain just as police officers and medics filed into the room.

The Mafia members began to scatter, running from the police. At last, Tsunade entered the building and immediately saw three whimpering figures: Gaara, the dead Mafia boss inside him and the poor boy scared out of his mind; Lee, whose leg, the same leg that had been shot, had been caught under the large light; and Deidara, holding the barely living Sasori in his arms, the redhead refusing to give in and breathing heavily. Tsunade immediately had those two loaded into an ambulance, it zooming far away. She then walked over to Gaara while the other medics checked Lee. She shifted uneasily at the scene, realizing the boy was unconscious.

As soon as she saw the dead Mafia boss, her eyes widened. "Orochimaru..." she mouthed, shocked. The man that had supposedly been her friend, her partner, had been the Mafia boss that had kidnapped two of her innocent students. Well, as innocent as you could get, I suppose. She then grabbed Gaara from underneath the arms and pulled him up, the destructive length sliding out of him one last time as his eyes quickly shot open, looking up. 

He blinked tiredly as he murmured, "T-tsu...Tsunade...Sama...?" 

She smiled slightly, kissing his forehead and draping her coat over him. She carried the small boy in her arms, saying, "It's alright, brat, I got ya. I'd usually let Lee do this, but he's in a condition as bad as yours." Gaara's eyes widened, mouth opening to speak but instead he yawned, extremely exhausted. "Just rest, kiddo. You'll see him later." Gaara made a small smile as he fell asleep, snuggling up against the warmth of a figure that he could relate to a mother figure. The mother figure he never had. Naruto then ran up to her, wanting to see Gaara. As Temari and Kankurou also ran up to her, she said, "You'll see him in a while, right now I need you to get the rest of the students out of here." They hesitantly nodded, beginning to shout and corral the students out of the lunch room. A medic or two offered to take the shivering boy in her arms, but she refused; she would bring the Sabaku herself. 

"When given the chance, you can be quite something, Gaara." Tsunade murmured, smiling.

* * *

Bright...

So bright...

Urggh...

Where am I?

This was the first thought of a black haired boy as he awoke. Immediately, pain shot up his back as he hissed, clenching his eyes tight. He then forced himself to relax as he surveyed the room. Even brighter flashes caused him to snap his eyes back shut.

"LEE-SAN!! HE'S AWAKE!!"

"LEEEEE-SAAAAN! WE LOVE YOUUUUU!"

"Oi!! Fuzzy brows!!"

"Someone get those reporters out of here!!"

"Lee-kun!! Lee-kun!! Please tell me your awake... PLEASE!!"

At that last voice, Lee snapped his eyes back open, seeing Gaara loom over him, worry tainting his expression. "Lee..." he murmured, tears welling up in his eyes. Lee cupped Gaara's face in his hands, whispering, "I'm glad you're alright, Gaa-kun." 

"Lee... W-why...? Why did you do that... For me...?" Gaara asked, a lone tear venturing down from his eye. 

Lee smiled and turned, wrapping his arms around Gaara and murmuring, "Because I love you, idiot." Gaara burst out sobbing, gripping Lee tightly and quivering. Lee comfortably put a hand on the back of the redhead's head, rubbing his back softly. Gaara then yawned, as Lee registered the fact that he was wearing a hospital gown and Gaara was not, the younger one still in a wheelchair. "Uh, Gaara... How long have I been asleep...?" 

"A day or two. The doctors believed that your body was under too much stress and pain and that it needed to be inactive longer to heal... Thank you for waking up..." Gaara replied, nuzzling his head in the nook of Lee's neck. Lee smiled as Gaara yawned again.

"You're tired, aren't you? C'mon, get in here." Lee grinned as he pulled the younger into the bed, shutting his eyes gently and kissing each, as he then lay Gaara down for a well deserved nap.

* * *

**...Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep...

* * *

**As Temari watched Gaara and Lee fall asleep, Tsunade successfully getting the paparazzi out of the room as well as the fangirls, that for some reason always attacked them, she sighed. Gaara seemed truly happy. Too bad she had to tell him what she'd seen...

In her fathers will.

"Kankurou... Just what do you think that Father meant by 'And tell Gaara that I am the one responsible for what he hears'?" Temari asked, sighing nervously.

"I know not of what he says." Kankurou replied, flipping through another page of a book. 

Temari sighed again, murmuring, "You're reading Shakespeare again, aren't you?" Kankurou gave her a toothy grin, sticking a thumbs up. 

Sasori still lie in another bed across from Gaara, eyes shut gently and his breathing steady. Occasionally he winced, but it wasn't much. Deidara sat at his side, shaking nervously. "W-what if h-he doesn't wake up...? W-what i-if he...?" Deidara whimpered, eyes wide and anxiety filling both deep blue eyes. 

"He wouldn't leave you, Deidara-kun." Yashamaru replied, biting his lip. Sasori still hadn't woken up yet, and he was so worried. Sasori, at that moment, began shaking in his sleep, murmuring incoherent words. Deidara leened in and heard the words.

"No... D-don't hurt him... P-please... I beg you... L-leave Dei-Dei alone... P-please...!" Deidara's eyes widened as he then kindly stroked the injured one's cheek, murmuring calming words. Sasori soon relaxed, leaning subconsciously into the touch. Deidara smiled sadly as he nuzzled Sasori's hair, then promptly falling to sleep. They were all exhausted. Who wouldn't be?

* * *

School. Oh man, that was a pain. How the fuck...?

Gaara's thoughts as he woke up in Lee's arms the next day. Lee was already awake, lying there and watching the redhead sleep.

"Hi Gaa-kun... Ready for school?" He said timidly, putting a loving kiss on the younger's lips. Gaara sighed as he replied to the kiss. "I guess... Things are going to be awkward now that my entire grade had seen me raped..." Gaara shuddered, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Sh... It's okay... Don't worry, Gaa-chan..." Lee whispered, kissing Gaara's wet cheeks due to him starting to cry when Lee was speaking. "It's okay..."

* * *

Gaara dressed overly in black as he and Lee walked side by side in the hall. Well, Gaara was in a wheelchair still; his ass hurt like hell. They all got looks from all around as they visited their lockers, then walked to the courtyard to wait for the day to begin... Little did they know what the day would throw them..

* * *

It was second period, where Naruto was talking to Lee and Gaara, who just sat on the sidelines due to their conditions. While they were talking amongst themselves, a bully by the name of Aaron, a boy who had come from the United States years before, talked with a few of his friends, then looked over to Gaara and Lee. 

He cackled slightly as he said, "Eh, Gaara, must suck to be you. 'Cause you're nothin' but a fag... And even a Mafia boss thought you nothing but." Gaara gave him a curt glare, but said nothing, and whispered to Lee to not do anything. "And lookie here! Even a BOYfriend! Wow, more pathetic than I thought!! If _I _was gay, I wouldn't choose HIM!!! He's so damn ugly, and seriously, WHAT'S WITH THOSE BROWS!?!" He taunted, sticking his tongue out. "And, if you love your stinking little boyfriend so much, why don't you fuck him? But wait, you seem like the stinkin' bitch in the relationship! Though, I'd feel shame, being fucked by someone like HIM!" Lee was about to sock the boy in the faces but something caught onto his crutches. Looking down, he was surprised to see it was sand. And that moment even more sand burst into the room, circling Gaara. His eyes were pure black, with a stunning gold diamond in the center . 

"**DO NOT _DARE_** **INSULT LEE-KUN, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!**" He snarled, voice low and eyes wide. Sakura, Hinata and Naruto all fled, the sand spinning wildly and having already knocked out quite a few students. Gai wildly avoided each blow, eyes so wide that it was thought impossible. The sand obeyed his command and wrapped itself tightly around the American, waiting for the final command...

"Gaara! Stop it! Please!!" Gaara's hand trembled as shakes shattered his whole body. His mouth was agape as his breath hitched.

"I...I..." The sand dropped to the ground as Gaara trembled. People stared at him, and someone called out monster. The three that had previously fled were hiding behind the bleachers, eyes wide as they watched. "W...Whats... Happened... T-To... M-m-me...?" Gaara stuttered, eying his hand. Lee tried to put his hand on Gaara's shoulder, but the sand immediately went on the offensive, smacking his hand away. The sand then slowly wrapped around Gaara, his eyes wide as he struggled. 

**Hush, brat. It's my doing. I'm taking you to see Temari and Kankurou. I believe they have... Things... to explain some things to you. **Shukaku snarled as Lee ran up to him, though being a bit late as he disappeared. Sand clouded his vision as then he landed in Baki's room. Eyes were wide and on him as he sat up and coughed a bit. Even more sand came and then wrapped only around Temari, Kankurou and himself, and more sand clouded his vision, before that, he shouted, "NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAIN...!"

It was then on for the next seven minutes that they all sat, and then blinked, wondering, "What the FUCK?"

* * *

Temari, Kankurou and Gaara all landed outside their father's office building. Gaara continued coughing for a minute before his brother pulled him up, shaking him back and forth, shouting, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, GAARA!?!"

Temari hushed his hands, and then grabbed her brother and shouted, "GAARA!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!!?" Gaara squirmed uneasily as his sister let him go, him sliding to the ground. He stumbled uneasily to his feet, the entire lower half of his body aching in agony. 

He winced as he leaned against the wall, saying, "It wasn't me. It was Shukaku." Temari and Kankurou's eyes widened. 

"What?" they both said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot I didn't tell you about it yet. It's this voice I hear in my mind. Apparently, it can control sand... How is that possible...?" Gaara stated and wondered at the same time. Temari's eyes widened.

"That's what he meant... And... And that's what that was!" Temari shouted.

The two imbecile brothers had their heads tilted as Temari sighed and dragged them in by the collars of their shirts. She walked up to the secretary, her smiling and letting her pass; the Sabaku siblings were always allowed permission into the building. 

"Yashamaru!" Temari yelled, and the said man, soon enough, peeked from behind a desk, and smiled. "Temari-chan! What brings you here..?"

"I think its about time we knew what Father was hiding from us. I remember him talking to mother when she was pregnant with Gaara about a top-secret project." Yashamaru's eyes darkened as he got up from his chair, getting out a key from his pocket and walking towards an elevator. He said nothing at all as he popped the key into the key-hole that sat right next to the button pad with the numbers of each floor. The pad popped off on one side as it swung back, revealing a large red button. Yashamaru pressed the button, closing the case once more before the elevator opened, the four stepping inside.

After a long go at dreaded elevator music, the large device skidded to a stop, Gaara looking on in awe as well as his other siblings, Yashamaru walking over to a computer and then saying, "You're the only one that knows the passwords, Gaara. And you're the one that needs to know what is on this data-base." Gaara nodded nervously, walking over uneasily and sitting in the chair. As soon as he did, the dreary and violently gruesome voice of Shukaku began to speak.

**The passwords, in order: bijuu, jinchuuriki and sabaku-uzumaki. **Gaara entered the passwords as said, wondering what was the story behind each. A list of journals then opened up, Gaara taking no time at all to skip to the last one. As he clicked on it, a video log appeared, his father shown and speaking.

_Now, the time has finally come. The project is finally nearing an end. We've managed to complete the Artificial Intelligences, and we've found the needed amount of subjects. The programming of these specific A.I.'s are made to resemble those of the legendary bijuu only spoken in ancient folklore. We hope that we will succeed, and that we will have created the world's first human weapons, in the legends called Jinchuuriki. My own son, Gaara, and Arashi, my best friend's son, were among the test subjects. I just want someone to know that originally, Gaara had beautiful ashe blonde hair like his mother, and stunning aqua eyes. I know that Naruto and Gaara will endure so much pain with this sealing as well as drastic physical changes, but I have to watch, being the leader of this project. I am sorry, Gaara, Naruto, anyone who is affected by this. Especially Arashi. He is part of the project, and he is part of my life: the only friend I've ever had besides Baki. Though Baki was more like my apprentice. Besides that, now I'm watching the transfer into my son. He is destined to become one of the most violent of the human weapons, hopefully becoming the container of the A.I. codenamed Shukaku, based on Shukaku of the Sand. Hopefully, it will one day become that creature, and we will have truly been a success. As I watch, Gaara begins to cry, most likely at the pain, as his hair begins to change. It's... It's turning... Red...!! B-but... W-wait... Now... His eyebrows... WHAT THE FUCK!? T-they burned off... And somehow, a seal just like in that book of folklore formed on his stomach. And Naruto... Scars are slashed into his cheeks... His eyes temporarily flash red as some strange energy burns out of him. That same seal... What's happening...!? Arashi howls, sobbing miserably as his child screams out, crying and writhing. I feel a heavy feeling in my own heart seeing my child's eyes wide open, writhing in the same fashion. I know that now, I can no longer love my child. If this is to be successful, then I have to make Arashi forget. I have to make my own child miserable. I have to close myself off. I'm sorry. _

Gaara's eyes were wide open as his hand fell to his sides. He quickly turned away, burying his face in his hands, beginning to quiver. Temari watched, mouth agape. She slowly approached her brother, reaching her hand out. The sand rose up, creating a barrier around him, completely covering his back and sides. The small redhead curled up into a ball, before a small, quivering noise followed by a wretching sob escaped.

"Gaara...?" Temari asked, unsurely. She turned to face him, and saw tears running down his face.

"H...He... I... w-was made... T-t-to be a w-weapon..." Gaara whimpered, shaking. "H...He lied... He di-didn't... s...say anything... H-he m...made... Arashi-sama... f-forget..." The sand finally fell to the floor, a bit of it spilling onto his head, Gaara unknowing and uncaring.

"Gaara..." Kankurou and Temari both went to his side, wrapping their arms around him and whispering caring words. "We love you, don't forget that." Gaara sobbed again as he quivered in his siblings embrace. He mouthed the words 'Thank you' before disappearing in a swirl of sand.

* * *

It began to rain as school ended, the students quickly rushing out of the building. Lee looked around worriedly, side by side with Naruto, who both planned to go out looking for Gaara. "That... That was extremely strange..." Lee whispered. "What's happening to Gaa-kun...?" 

"I don't know... But... We need to find him..." Naruto murmured. Soon, he felt a small tugging feeling, the eerie voice of Kyuubi sounding.

**Hey, brat, your little friend is over at the abandoned playground. **Naruto nodded slightly as he began heading over to that area. As they were nearing the playground, they heard wretching and sobs, and small whimpers. "Gaara?" Naruto called out. A small, scared voice sounded out.

"W-Who's there...? W-what do you want from m-me...? H-H-have you c-come to ma-make me miserable too? H-have you come to use me... like... the w-weapon I w-was m-m-made to be...?" Lee quickly ran to the voice, covering his head with his binder and wincing at the pain of his leg that he had just then acknowledged was injured, then seeing Gaara on the swingsets. His hair was damp and soggy, his arms wrapped around him, sand wet and heavy at his feet and eyes clenched tight.

"Gaara... What's wrong? And why did you say you were a weapon...?" Naruto whispered, putting a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"Y-you're one t-too, Naruto. My f-father was the head of a top s-secret project to create... human weapons... They had c-created A-artif-ficial I-intelligences... A-and... Ara-arashi... wa-was part... b-but he didn't w-want you to b-be... b-but... Father... we... W-we were test subjects... We were created t-to b-b-be h-human w-weap-pons..." Gaara stuttered, sobs escaping him as he shivered. Lighting struck, the sand flying up and hissing angrily at the sky. Naruto's eyes were wide, as Lee helped up Gaara, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Let's get you home..." Lee murmured, starting to walk with Gaara, whom was murmuring incoherent words.

* * *

"DAD!!" Arashi lifted his head from his work, looking to his doorway and smiling when seeing his son. However, his smile faltered seeing the expression on Naruto's face. And how very wet the boy was. 

"Naruto? What is it?" Arashi asked, concerned.

"Gaara said that you were part of a project that was made to create human weapons, and that me and Gaara were subjects in that project. Is this true?" Naruto asked, looking up at his father. Arashi sighed.

"I don't know what you're talking about Narut-" Arashi faltered, eyes widening a moment before his hands flew up to his head. Memories came back painfully, memories he didn't even remember. He fell back on his chairs, holding his head, groaning at the massive headache that had developed from the memory-return.

"That's right... I remember now... Gaara's father was my best friend... He had also been my business partner before I switched to police business. He had a top-secret project to create A.I.'s that would resemble the demons of legend, the nine legendary Bijuu." Arashi whispered. "And he made me forget everything about him and his stupid project for the sake of the success."

* * *

Lee dialed a number on a phone in his house, Gaara wrapped up in a towel and sneezing, huddled up to him close to the fire and shivering from the cold. The person he had dialed picked up, saying, "Hello? Who is this? If this is a prank call I'll-"

"Temari-san! It's Lee!!" Lee said, making a gesture of putting one hand up in the air in surrender. Temari sighed.

"Oh, 'kay then. Hey, have you seen...?"

"Gaara? He's here with me, and that's why I've called." Lee replied, patting Gaara on the head as the soaked boy sneezed again.

"Oh, thank goodness! I was so worried. What do ya need about him?" she asked. 

"Is it okay if he spends the night at my house? He's already here, and I think he might be sick..." Lee murmured, Gaara sneezing again.

"Well, of course he'll stay with you! I don't want him to get even worse if he is sick by going out in the rain!!" Temari shouted. Lee held the phone away from him, wincing slightly at the volume of her voice.

"Thanks." He said. "See ya later, Temari-san."

"Thank you, Lee. I'll see you at school."

* * *

Gaara sat on Lee's bed now as the said raven haired boy entered, carrying more blankets. 

"Thank you, Lee-kun..." Gaara whispered, then sneezing and curling up in the sheets that wrapped around him. "I-I'm cold..." Lee frowned, setting down the sheets on a chair that sat close to a desk as he moved close to the Sabaku.

"Then let me help you get warm..." Lee murmured, sitting down in front of Gaara, picking the boy up and hugging him. Gaara moved closer, sitting down on Lee's lap and wrapping his arms around the taller boy, wriggling a bit to get into a comfortable position. Lee groaned, the wriggling on his member arousing him as he put his lips to Gaara's, Gaara complying. The redhead pushed Lee over, pressing his lips violently to Lee's, tongue lapping at his upper lip. Lee opened his mouth, Gaara taking no time to enter Lee's mouth. Their tongues battled and danced in a tango of dominance, Lee soon getting the upper hand and pushing Gaara back under him. Gaara groaned, him quickly becoming erect.

"Gaah... Leee..." Gaara moaned, panting as the raven-haired boy grinded their hips together. Lee hissed out in pleasure, unbuttoning Gaara's shirt flawlessly and tossing it aside. Gaara whimpered as Lee sucked delicately on his collar bone, leaving a trail of spit in his path. The insomniac male fiddled with his pants, trying to undo them, soon being successful and tossing them aside. Lee's eyes widened, realizing what the smaller boy was intending. 

"Gaa-chan, are you sure you want that? After all..." Lee began, but the Jinchuuriki growled, grabbing Lee's collar and undoing it who saying,

"Lee, I know you wouldn't hurt me. And I've made up my mind. I want to be yours; I love you." Lee nodded, soon feeling his shirt being tossed aside and his pants in the process of being taken off. He put his hands on Gaara's, moving them away and then working on taking off his pants, taking them off and feeling the cool air of the room meet his heated groin. He hissed at the discomfort, then kissing Gaara forcefully and putting his hands delicately around Gaara's waist, grinding their bare hips together and biting down on his collar bone. Gaara jerked his hips upward, whining and putting a firm grip with his finger nails on the onyx eyed boy, the nails leaving marks in their path. Lee soon broke apart after licking at the hickey left in his shoulder, sticking his fingers in front of Gaara's mouth and commanding him to suck.

Gaara complied, licking at his fingers as Lee then put his other unused hand around Gaara's groin, Gaara gasping and throwing his head back. "A-aaaaah... L-l-leeeeeee..." Gaara moaned, Lee skillfully pumping the neglected shaft with passion and care. The redhead kept on sucking his boyfriend's fingers before Lee removed them, moving them down to Gaara's opening, then looking up to Gaara who growled, threatening Lee to do it or else. Lee plunged his fingers deep into Gaara, the boy crying out weakly in pleasure as Lee began a scissoring motion. After a minute, Lee spoke up.

"Should I add another finger?" Gaara then thought a moment. Lee still continued the scissoring motion and the pumping, Gaara's breath soon coming out in short pants.

"How many are now?" Gaara asked, thrusting his hips up and moaning.

"Two." Lee replied, being careful not to ceace the motions.

"More... M-moooooreeee..." The redhead moaned, precum forming on the tip of his shaft. "Aaaaaaahnn..." After adding the third finger, Lee swiftly moved his mouth over his lover's length, Gaara screaming out and coming. 

"Please, Gaara-kun, tell me if it hurts. I don't want to hurt you." Gaara nodded weakly, breathing heavily as Lee pressed his swelling shaft against Gaara's stretched hole. He then began to push in Gaara crying out weakly, biting his lip as he shifted uneasily. Lee quickly stopped. He looked down to Gaara, who started pushing at his shoulders.

"A-aaaah!! I-it hurts! I-it h-h-huuurts!" Gaara whimpered. Lee kissed Gaara's lips, then whispered in Gaara's ears,

"I can stop if you want. If you trust me enough, I promise you this will get better. I am not ruthless. I'll let you adjust... Remember, I don't want to hurt you." Gaara nodded weakly as Lee pushed in a bit more, the muscles that his member was entering contracting tightly around him, Lee groaning slightly. "So... Fucking... Tight..." Lee hissed, letting the limp, whimpering boy underneath him adjust. Gaara then shifted, showing he was ready to continue, Lee pushing in the rest of him, soon sheathing himself inside Gaara. The pain that the jinchuuriki felt melted into pleasure as he eagerly thrusted his hips forward, length becoming erect once more. Lee then began a comfortable motion, sliding out and thrusting back into his lover. Gaara scratched earnestly at Lee's back, whimpering,

"Faster... Harder... Dammit Lee, you're too damn fucking soft!!" Lee quickly slid out and thrusted back in with a large amount of strength, Gaara crying out. Lee grinned, whispering into the one underneath him,

"Is that good enough for you?" Gaara nodded as Lee then moved his arms around the uke's waist, the cerulean eyed boy wrapping his legs around Lee. The heat in the room practically tripled as Gaara groaned, whined and cried out in the night, sweating under Lee. Sweat dripped excessively off Lee and mingled with Gaara's own sweat and drool as Lee's swelling, throbbing manhood hit Gaara's special spot, the sensation so great for Gaara that it set him off. 

"I-I'm... I'm gonna cum... Ah fucking hell, LEEEEEEEEE!!" Gaara screamed as he cummed the second time on both their stomachs, Lee screaming Gaara's own name as he thrusted deep into Gaara, the sticky substance coating his insides. After a load of panting, Lee rolled, bringing Gaara with him and not letting the other leave his position as he weakly kissed Gaara's lips, falling asleep as quickly as Gaara, both mouthing sleepily 'I love you'. After a few minutes, Gai entered the room, saying,

"Lee? What's with all the screaming I heard...?" As soon as he said that, he saw the two sleeping together naked, the bed damp with sweat, drool and cum. He quietly walked over to them, putting a sheet on them and left just as quietly, leaving them to their dreams...

* * *

Lee twitched in his sleep as in a few minutes he slowly regained consciousness. A massive warmth surrounded his length, realizing there that Gaara was still around him. He quickly slid out as he got out of their bed, getting both their pants and putting them on. A rapid blush covered his face when seeing Gaara sleeping soundly before something happened. A strange and foreign substance crawled past him, rubbing against his feet. Looking down, he saw that the substance was sand. Gaara, underneath him, began to writh in agony, eyes clenched tight and a scream let loose. The sand crawled past him, throwing Lee against the wall. 

The raven-haired boy quickly sprinted to a nearby telephone, still left out of place from when he called Temari. He saw that no one had touched it, then punched the redial button. Soon, after redialing twice more, someone picked up.

"...Who the fuck is this...? Don't you realize... It's three in the morning...?" A tired voice asked, yawns breaking up her speech.

"Temari!! You HAVE to get over here! Something's wrong with Gaara! The sand... It's... It's acting strange!!" In the background, another scream ripped through the night. 

"Oh, SHIT! KANKUROUUUU!!" She shouted. Footsteps were heard on the other line as a voice in the background asked, "What the fuck is it, Tema?"

"You BAKA! Gaara's in trouble!" With that, they said "We'll be over in a minute" and hung up the phone. Lee ran back into the room, the sand now covering half his face and his left arm.

"L...LEE! G-GET OUT!!" Gaara cried out, teeth becoming deadly fangs. A knock on the door caused Lee to hesitantly leave the room, as he saw Temari at the door followed by Kankurou.

"Where is he!?" Temari asked, frantic.

"**I'm sorry! Gaa-chan isn't here right now. But I'll be more than HAPPY to leave a message before I kill you all!!**" A deadly voice snarled, the three turning to see Gaara, a tail formed from behind him entirely of sand, half his face covered in it and the specific eye completely black with gold irises. His arm was entirely made of sand at that point, as the thing that had taken over the small petite boy chuckled darkly.

"W-what are you!?" Lee asked, Gai now looking into the room, his eyes wide at the sight.

"Lee! What the hell!?" Gai asked, sprinting over to the three children.

"**Oh dear, Lee, you don't remember? I am the thing that took over Gaara in the gym yesterday. I...**" He paused, grinning psychotically. The sand inched its way dangerously towards them, the four backing up. "**AM SHUKAKU!!**"

* * *

**CUE SHUKAKU!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**I hope this is good enough for now guys, I've been tight on time... And I'm trying to get a tan in Argentina XD**

**Missed a Christmas Update, due to loss of internet... Beat the Fifth Harry Potter game... Playing Thrillville: Off The Rails too. But I managed a new years update! X3**


	11. Chakra Vs Sand, End

**GACK. So. Much. Blood. Violence. And. Gore. AAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIII!! -charges in murderous intent to get the blood-**

----

_**Previously, on Dying:**_

"L...LEE! G-GET OUT!!" Gaara cried out, teeth becoming deadly fangs. A knock on the door caused Lee to hesitantly leave the room, as he saw Temari at the door followed by Kankurou.

"Where is he!?" Temari asked, frantic.

"**I'm sorry! Gaa-chan isn't here right now. But I'll be more than HAPPY to leave a message before I kill you all!!**" A deadly voice snarled, the three turning to see Gaara, a tail formed from behind him entirely of sand, half his face covered in it and the specific eye completely black with gold irises. His arm was entirely made of sand at that point, as the thing that had taken over the small petite boy chuckled darkly.

"W-what are you!?" Lee asked, Gai now looking into the room, his eyes wide at the sight.

"Lee! What the hell!?" Gai asked, sprinting over to the three children.

"**Oh dear, Lee, you don't remember? I am the thing that took over Gaara in the gym yesterday. I... **" He paused, grinning psychotically. The sand inched its way dangerously towards them, the four backing up. " **AM SHUKAKU!!"**

_**Back to the story:**_

"W-what do you mean...? I th-thought that y-you were just an Artificial Intelligence!" Kankurou shouted, falling on his butt from tripping over the door frame that lead outside the house.

"**Ah, well, that's where its power stealing abilities came in. It was able to tap into my internal power, therefore awakening me and transferring me into Gaa-chan's subconscious. And, now that I have control, I'll savor it happily for the first time in a thousand years! **" Shukaku hissed, grinning evilly.

"W-what's happened to Gaara...?" Lee asked, worried for his lover.

"**Well, he's all nice and safe tucked into his subconscious! He doesn't know what's happening, and I'd like to keep it that way! **" The massive tanuki demon-possessed male hissed, the smirk and evil cackle ceasing to go away.

"...RUN!!" Temari shouted, quickly sprinting out of the door, the other three following suit, Gai wisely not speaking since he'd gotten into this mess.

--------

Naruto was sleeping soundly in his bed until he felt a small tugging sensation at his brain. He twitched at this feeling, grasping his head.

**I'm taking control now. Just be a good little boy and stay where you are. And this is for an important reason. **Kyuubi snarled, pure red energy seeping from under his skin.

_What are you doing!? What the hell is this energy!? _Naruto asked, bewildered.

**That, my kit, is called Chakra. You used to have it a thousand years ago. But don't ask questions. I have to do something**. Naruto cried out as he writhed around, the chakra surging out and smashing nearby objects. Arashi ran into the room; he saw the room glowing red, tails surging out from the back of a chakra shell surrounding Naruto. Tears stung his eyes as he then realized one misplaced fact.

His eyes were red.

"That's the same energy..." Arashi mumbled, eyes wide and tears running down his face from the density and demonic power of the chakra.

"**As you had seen previously, Arashi-san? Well, it was because I was able to link myself to the world once more by means of the useless Artificial Intelligence that you had placed in this ridiculous reincarnation of my past container. **" The demon-controlled male hissed, elbowing Arashi into the air and then kicking him to the floor. As the police officer landed on the ground, he coughed violently, blood splattering on the clean carpet.

"**Now, if you don't mind, I have a tanuki to cut down to size.**" Kyuubi snarled, feeling Shukaku already raging above the surface.

---  
"AIEEEEE!!" Sakura screamed as she, along with many others at the centre of Konoha (a city in Japan located close to Tokyo), ran from the devistating sight and events that faced them. Fires raged and people collapsed, drenched in blood as the Shukaku Of The Sand raged wildly for the first time in thousands of years.

"**FINALLY! After so long, I'M FREE TO KILL!!**" Shukaku snarled in glee, climbing a skyscraper, plunging his arm inside and grabbing the throat of a female girl who screamed bloody murder. One that went by the name of TenTen. Neji screamed out her name as she was taken from him, the two having parents working in the building. Lee watched warily as the police brought in a tank and armed soilders, firing at the "monster" that scaled the building. Sand immediately filled the avenue, destroying all weaponry and means to take him down.

"**Don't you filthy, puny bastards understand? I. AM. THE. MOST. POWERFUL. Not you. Not your stupid goddamned military. ME. Because I am... SHUKAKU OF THE SAND!**" He chucked TenTen at them, Lee being quick to jump under her and act as a shield. He coughed as TenTen took her time recovering from the shock. She slowly got up, trying to catch her breath. She turned to Lee, her eyes wide with shock.

"Is that... Gaara...?" She asked breathily, shaking in fear and shock.

"Yeah," he replied bluntly, not being able to say anything more than that. At that moment, Hiashi Hyuuga and Hinata Hyuuga, the owner of an important business company and the heiress, came rushing up to them.

"I came as soon as I heard, Lee." Hinata said, concerned for him. The military was bringing in another tank, the survivors of the sand firing their first line of ammunition at them. Seven out of the twenty shots hit. Shukaku shrieked in anger as the sand lashed out at them, burying them alive and squishing them; their agonizing screams barely making their way through the roaring sand. At that point, Shukaku was thrown off of his perch and onto another business building.

"**Goddammit Shukaku, already you're causing trouble!? I'll fucking kick your ass!!**" Kyuubi snarled, making himself shown. Three tails were shown as he snarled angrily, launching himself at the massive sand demon.

"NARUTO-KUN!!" Hinata shouted as she helped Tenten to her feet. Kyuubi ignored the cry as he smacked Shukaku straight across the face, sending him through one side of the building and out the other side. The building was the head of police. And who else would be there and witness the craziness but Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi (He's a secret police X3), and Arashi?

"HOLY SHI-!" Kakashi yelled as he was pushed out of the way of the demon that was flying past them by Arashi. Then, a snarling Kyuubi made his way past him, the four just watching. And in the background, Matsuda was wondering why the hell L had sent him to check up with the police in Konoha. (But we're not going to get into a cross-over now. I'm only including Matsuda in this chapter because he's so innocent. X3)

"I don't think L mentioned anything about flying demons..." Matsuda said, scratching his head and wisely choosing to stay in the safety of his building.

"Well, we just found that out!!" Kakashi shot back crossly. At that moment, Shukaku pinned Kyuubi to the wall and punched him straight through the supports. That single "fly-through-the-wall-because-of-a-punch" was enough to send the building to shambles.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, GET UP AND JUMP!!" Jiraiya ordered Matsuda, who looked wearily outside the wobbly building.

"But... We're on the tenth floor." Matsuda pointed out. He then sucked up his breath and jumped out of the building. "I'M NEVER DOING THIS AGAIIIIIIIIIIN!!" were the words that were heard before they plunged straight into the large mass of sand. He quickly scurried out and tried to get the sand out of his pants.

"And I was actually considering to take a vacation here..." Matsuda said before the writer decided to get back to the main plot. Also, before rapidly running with her jump drive with this story in hand since the Matsuda fangirls were coming to kill her.

Kyuubi socked Shukaku in the gut as he plunged into the cement, causing a large hole to occur. Shukaku, pissed off at this point, threw Kyuubi off and transformed more. His entire upper body, minus his legs only, was a shell of the Shukaku. Kyuubi, seeing this, transformed Naruto into a mini Kyuubi, blood covering every part of his body. A fourth tail made its way out of him, joining the other three tails boldly.

He starled angrily, charging at Shukaku and stabbing him in the gut with one of his claws. Gushes of blood shot from his mouth as the sand was stained when they entered a large fight of claws and fangs. An insanely desparate cry ripped from Shukaku's throat, the sand demon grabbing Kyuubi's arm and flinging him five skyscrapers away and the height of one away from him.

Kyuubi skidded to a stop, hissing insanely as he bared his bloody fangs. His pure white eyes shined intently, narrowing as he galloped up the side of a building and jumped off, aiming a powerful blast of energy at Shukaku. The sand had managed to rise, but Shukaku was in the end shot. A hole formed through his chest; he gasped air as he dropped to his knees. As Kyuubi neared him, the wound started to heal as Shukaku and Kyuubi entered a minor fist fight. Eventually, Kyuubi used another blast to throw Shukaku off of him. Skin was grazed off of his body as he fell to the side, shaking. His lungs had finished regenerating as well as most of his vital organs, but still visible around his still regenerating ribcage and spine, the Demon of the Sand keeping his spinal connection together with a constant flow of indestructable chakra.

One breath was all it took. He took in a gaping breath, his bones pertruding from him since the hole of the skin was still being healed, and pressed down roughly on his bloodied lungs. The blast, so concentrated with chakra residue, hit Kyuubi full on. He was shot against a large building, into the air as the sand threw him down; another large crater like the one Shukaku had created forming. As the smoke cleared, Shukaku and Kyuubi were absent. All that were visible were the torn bodies of two boys, a gaping hole in one and barely any skin on the other.

It was one of the sights that no one would want to remember.

"GAARA!!!" Lee shouted, trying to run up to him when a cop had caught him around the waist, saying,

"Son, we can't let you past this li-" Lee didn't acknowledge him as he flipped him to the rough cement, bending under the line and running up to Gaara. He lifted part of his body off the jagged crater floor, blood spread everywhere. The redhead's breathing was shallow and soft, the hole in his torso still not repaired. The bones of his ribcage and spine shone with blood in the light of the full moon, blood tainting the child. He kissed Gaara's forehead as he let him down, wiping his mouth for any blood as he scurried out of the crater. He then slid down to Naruto, who was not any better than Gaara.

His hair was stained with blood, and he was missing most skin besides the few patches that scattered around the layer of blood. He cringed as the blood soaked his pajamas. At that moment, however, chakra surrounded him and started mending the wounds.

As soon as there was more skin present, medics scurried down past him, a police officer dragging him back to the surface as he howled out in sadness, shouting, "NO!! DON'T! PLEASE!! THEY'RE MY FRIENDS!! LET ME GO!!" He struggled and resisted the hold of the officer, but he was stronger than he was. Then, another pair of arms surrounded him as he opened his eyes and looked up, vision blurry with tears. Gai was standing above him, sadness in his eye. Lee began to sob pathetically as Gaara and Naruto were taken to a nearby hospital.

--

Long, strenuous hours of surgery were never the most fun for Gaara. Which was the main reason why he sat in his own unconscious mind, looking through memories of past events. Shukaku sighed dolefully as he glared daggers at the boy, who was unaffected. Shukaku had finally taken a shape, just as Kyuubi had done for Naruto: a tanuki for Shukaku and a fox for Kyuubi. And it was therefore apparant that he had not lied to him. That neither his father nor Shukaku himself had lied.

Gaara sat currently in thought, in this barren area known as Shukaku's domain. Sand was everywhere, the sky lit with stars. "Alright, so I know I'm not awake. But I know I'm in extreme pain." Gaara concluded, after touching several parts of his body, such as chest, cheek and arm, to see that he was, in fact, bruised and battered. Shukaku had warned him not to do any funny stuff, so don't get any ideas, fangirls. At that moment, light and voices began to leak through his unconsciousness...

"Ga...Ga...w..a...Gaa...!...Gaa...Wak...U...Alrea...Gaara! Gaara, wake up already!" His eyes opened slowly as the voices became more and more clear to him. This only lasted a few seconds as he was attacked by a hug. Scratch that, murdered practically by hugs. A hug from Temari, Kankurou, and Lee.

"This...was weird." Gaara muttered, rubbing his head. Naruto immediately awoke with a start, shaking his head as he looked around.

"Woah, who turned on the flashlights?" And Gaara laughed as Naruto was also murdered by hugs, who also gave him a pleading glance which spoke "PLEASE HELP ME DAMMIT!".

--

After a few weeks, both Gaara and Naruto were out of the hospital. Everything was explained and bygones were left as bygones. People went about their everyday business as the band of teens - Gaara, Lee, Hinata, and Naruto - made their way through school. They were surprisingly accepted easily enough and Gaara inherited the Sabaku fortune and became head of his fathers business.

Temari and Kankurou graduated; Temari married Shikamaru and both became famous artists.

Kankurou went to jail several times, but he turned out okay. He had achieved a degree in architecture and art, a plus for him!

Hinata and Naruto married as well, and had three kids. Eventually they moved to America where Naruto opened a successful ramen business.

Lee and Gaara both stayed together as a couple and spoke -and wrote- to the Uzumaki couple frequently. Lee was a teacher and Gaara worked often, but both always made time for each other.

And the demons didn't bother.

...

Much.

"GODDAMMIT SHUKAKU, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO OUR HOUSE?! THAT'S THE FIFTH TIME THIS MONTH!"

* * *

**I'm. So. Sorry.**

**I killed the rest of my plot because I couldn't bear this to be alive. Especially in the neglected way it was.**

**So I had to finish it.**

**Hopefully one day I can finish this how I intended.... u___u**


End file.
